The Tenacious Trio
by Zaralecki
Summary: A series starring Roy, Wally, and Dick as BFF's/brothers! Random one-shots, various genres. T for possible violence in future chapters. The cover is edited by me, but the origial images are from Vambrace. Ideas/requests are welcome! CHAPTER 13 IS NOT AN UPDATE, I'M VERY SORRY.
1. Bedridden Brothers

**AN: A few people who reviewed my story Best Bros seemed to want more to do with Roy, Dick, and Wally being BFF's and brothers. So, welcome to the series called the Tenacious Trio! These will be mostly unconnected chapters involving our favorite bird, speedster, and archer with various genres :) Some might be centered more around Robin because I love him:p I also love TortureFics and SickFics, so don't be surprised if those show up a lot. Please note that Roy, Dick, and Wally might not be in all of these together. I don't have many ideas for this series so please give requests and ideas!**

**As for this first one, a Sickfic, I have no idea where it came from; I wrote in History class while we were watching a pointless movie soooo….yeah. I kinda remembered watching the episode "Vertigo" from The Batman and I loved how cute Robin looked when he was sick in bed, and when Batman pulled the blanket over him, I melted! So cute! Anways…**

**Please review!**

**And did anyone else see all the new pics released for the episode Misplaced? They didn't show any or Robin :'( but they showed Superboy holding a little kid and smiling! It was so cute.**

**~Zara**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own a Batman pencil-holding cup thingy though I found it in Target :p**

***In this story, Roy is fifteen while Dick is eight; yes, I am well aware that Roy is only five years older than Dick and that Dick met Bruce when he was nine, but I switched up stuff; their ages will be correct in future chapters, unless I mark it AU in my author's note. And I know Dick kinda knows/does stuff that not all eight-year-olds do but whatevs :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bedridden Brothers<strong>

**Warnings: none, just a lot of fluff**

Roy couldn't figure out how he had caught a cold. It was the freaking middle of _July_. And of course the cold had to strike the week that he was supposed to watch Dick while Bruce and Ollie were off at some rich-people event.

Roy pondered about all this as he got up from bed. It was Monday, and Bruce had dropped Dick off last night while the baby bird was still asleep with the usual lecture about how his son should be treated. Now, Roy rolled out of bed with a groan, heading for the bathroom across the hall in Ollie's mansion. He washed up and took a good look at his reflection in the full-wall mirror above the sink. His nose was red while the rest of his face was pale, his blue eyes were glazed over, and his red bangs were slightly matted with sweat. He sighed as he left the bathroom, looking for Dick. _At least I don't have to watch Wally too…Thank God Barry isn't rich,_ Roy thought.

He entered the kitchen, wondering if Dick was awake yet. His question was answered when he heard the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet. He looked around to see his baby brother, clad in a pair of red footsie pajamas. Roy smiled; this kid never failed to cheer him up. He was just so darn cute: gigantic, sparkling baby blue eyes that were framed with long black eyelashes, soft ebony hair that fell to his shoulders in choppy locks, and the cutest pair of tiny baby lips.

Dick wrapped his tiny arms around Roy's leg. "Roy!" he cried, nuzzling his big brother's leg.

Roy grinned. "Hey, kiddo. Ready for some fun?" he asked.

Dick nodded eagerly but suddenly froze. "Wait! Are you sick, Roy?" he asked seriously, folding his arms and pouting adorably.

"Uhh-what makes you ask that?" Roy said.

Dick huffed. "Your voice is all scratchy and your nose is red, like mine when I get sick," he said. Roy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah kid, I've got a cold," he admitted. He turned away to cough into his arm.

Dick frowned. "Then what are you doing out of bed?" he asked, cocking his head to the right.

"Well, I can't leave you alone all day; you'll get bored," Roy said, ruffling Dick's hair.

Dick shook his head and pulled Roy's arm, leading him back to his room. "Don't worry, Roy! I won't be bored; I'll take care of you!" Dick said happily.

Roy looked skeptical. "C'mon Dick, you don't have to-" But he crumbled when Dick gave him his famous puppy-dog eyes. "Fine…" he said.

Dick jumped up and down. "Yay! Now, go lay down. I'll be right back," he said, running back into the kitchen.

Dick jumped onto the marble counter in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets. He grabbed a plastic tray and filled it with bottles of Tylenol and cough medicine, a thermometer, cough drops, a wet towel, and a box of tissues. He flipped off the counter and carefully carried the tray to Roy's room. He found Roy lying on his bed, coughing.

Dick gently propped Roy up on his many pillows. He put his tiny hand on Roy's forehead to find it quite warm. He stuck the thermometer in his brother's mouth. Roy raised an eyebrow. "You don't only have a cold, Roy. You're hot; I think you have a sinus infection," Dick explained. The thermometer beeped and Dick pulled it out. "103˚," Dick said softly, looking up at Roy. His big brother was coughing again.

Dick carefully poured out a dose of cough medicine and held it up to Roy's lips. "Drink," he ordered in an adorable yet stern voice. Roy chuckled and followed Dick's order. He made a face at the taste of the medicine and Dick giggled.

He fluffed up Roy's pillows and pushed Roy so that he was laying on them. He then proceeded to sit of Roy's chest, putting his small hands on Roy's cheeks. "Don't worry, Roy," Dick said again. "I'll take care of you just like Bruce does to me when I'm sick."

Roy smiled but stopped when he felt his nose begin to burn. He sneezed three times as Dick slipped off his chest. When his sneezing fit finally stopped, he opened his eyes to find Dick on his chest again, holding the box of tissues. He grabbed one and Roy reached for it. But Dick held it over his head, using his other hand to put Roy's arm under his blue comforter.

"No, Roy! You have to rest and stay still. That's what Bruce tells me to do," Dick said gently.

He took the tissue and dabbed at his brother's nose. But this only made Roy sneeze again. Dick sighed and stuffed the tissue against Roy's nose, frustrated. Then he saw that his brother was shivering, so he jumped up again, heading for the door. He paused.

"Are you hungry, Roy? My mamica used to make me yummy soup when I had a cold. Wait here!" Dick said, running to the kitchen.

Roy heard the child banging pots and rummaging through the refrigerator for the next few minutes. He frowned, wondering whether Dick should be using the stove by himself. Before he could decide, Dick was back, holding a cream colored bowl full of hot soup and a spoon.

He set both things down on the wooden nightstand next to Roy's bed and ran out of the room again. He returned carrying his own blanket; the one he had kept from his circus days. He tucked the blanket around Roy, who groaned.

"Dickie, that's your favorite blanket. It'll get germs all-" Roy started, but Dick put a hand on Roy's mouth.

"I want you to use it, Roy," he said quietly. Roy blinked; why'd this kid have to be so _cute_?

He watched as Dick brought the chair from his desk over to his bed and sat on it. He gingerly picked up the bowl of soup and the spoon. "Open up," he said, bringing the soup-filled spoon to Roy's mouth.

Roy laughed again but did as he was told. He swallowed the soup. "Dang, Dickie. This is amazing! What kind is it?" he asked Dick, who was smiling softly.

"It-it's a Romany recipe. My-my mamica used to make it and she taught me how to before she-she-" Dick stopped and shut his eyes tightly, his lips trembling.

Roy felt his heart grow heavy as he tousled Dick's hair.

"C'mere," he said gently, easily lifting the tiny acrobat off of the chair. He placed Dick on the bed with him. Roy watched as Dick held his shirt in his tiny fists, crying a bit. He curled into Roy's side as Roy gently kissed the top of his head. He put a hand on Dick's back until the quiet sobs stopped. Dick sat up, sniffing and wiping at his tears.

"Sorry," he whispered, but Roy shook his head and tried to hold the child again. Dick wriggled out of Roy's arms and landed gracefully on the floor. "You gotta sleep now, Roy, or you'll never get better. I'll read you a bedtime story!" Dick said excitedly, running out of the room yet again.

When he came back he was carrying his own red backpack. He hopped up on the bed again, rifling through the backpack. He held up a book: _Robin Hood_. "Do you like this one, Roy?" Dick asked. "He has the same name as me!"

Roy chuckled and nodded. Whatever made Dick happy was fine with him. Dick settled on Roy's chest again, starting to read. Roy wasn't really listening; he was watching his baby brother instead. The child was engrossed in the book. His big blue eyes moved across the page as he read, his tiny pink tongue poking out whenever he stumbled over a difficult word.

"The end! Did you like it, Roy?" Dick asked, shutting the book. He looked down at Roy to find the teenager fast asleep.

Dick giggled as he felt Roy's forehead again; it was still rather warm. Dick took the wet towel that was still resting on the tray and gently laid it on Roy's forehead. Roy sniffled and rolled to his side, making Dick slide off his chest. The boy went back into the kitchen to put the soup bowl in the dishwasher. _Hmm…what does Bruce do after I fall asleep? Oh yeah, whenever I wake up he's still next to me, so he must stay with me!_ Dick thought. He returned to Roy's room and slid under the covers next to his big brother, dabbing at Roy's runny nose with another tissue. Before he knew it, Dick fell asleep too, snuggling up to Roy.

For the next two days, Dick continued to care for Roy, who was slowly getting better. By Thursday morning, Roy felt fine.

He woke up to find Dick next to him, sleeping soundly. _Poor kid, he's probably worn out from watching me, _Roy thought as he got up from the bed. He tucked Dick in and left to take a quick shower. Then he went into the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit for breakfast. He had just sat down and bitten into an apple when he heard a soft groan coming from his room. He quickly went inside to find Dick sitting up, rubbing his eyes and looking pale.

Ten minutes later, Roy held the kid tight in his lap as Dick sneezed one, two, three, four, _five_ times. "Woy," the child moaned, his voice stuffy. "I think I'b-I'b-I'b-"Dick sneezed again and Roy tenderly wiped his tiny pink nose with a tissue. "I think I'b sick," Dick whimpered, looking up at Roy with glassy blue eyes. Roy grinned.

"Don't worry, Dickie. I'll take care of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Pff, yeah. Like I said, I really don't know where this came from. But my sister thought it was cute, so I hope you guys liked it too!<strong>

**PM for more ideas concerning our trio! And reviews make me happy! (wink wink, nudge nudge)**


	2. Driving with Wally

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I got off school early 'cause we were doing nothing of importance so I was just like, 'Mom, come get me. Now.' Lol so I decided, since I got so many nice reviews for The First Day of April, to add another chapter to the Tenacious Trio series! For those who are waiting for an update to Sacrifice, sorry about the long wait :/ I just don't have chapter four finished yet. But, spring break starts soon, so expect an update by next Monday, 'kay? Good. ;) This is gonna be my first attempt at writing humor. I couldn't really think of what to do for a funny chapter; a LOT of cracky stuff happens in my daily life, but I couldn't think of how to apply any of it to fanfiction :p And I think I've mentioned this before, but I usually write all my stories down before typing them, but for this one, I didn't. This one is kinda influenced by the fact that I will be driving in less than a year. And, though I love sports, I'm a clutz. Seriously, I cannot catch anything for my life, I trip UP stairs, I fall down stairs at least once a week, and I have a sloooow reaction time. So, my friends are always like, 'we are _never_ getting into a car with you. Sorry.' And for some reason, I can kind of see Wally being like that: the one being a terrible driver, I mean. So, I came up with this! Voila!**

**Well, enjoy this random crack!fic! Please leave me _specific_ requests in your reviews! By specific, I mean tell me what genre you want the next chap to be, the subject, the main characters involved, ect.**

**BTW, Dick is 13, Wally is 15, and Roy is 18. So, this takes place before 'Coldhearted.'**

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Driving with Wally<strong>

**Warnings: one tiny swearword, but it's nothing major like the F bomb ;)**

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Dick screamed loudly as Wally yet again swerved around another car, barely avoiding a collision.

It was the middle of July. It was hot, the temperature in the upper nineties, and the air was humid. It was even hotter inside of the old, beaten up car that Roy, Dick, and Wally were currently riding in. The car was blue and rusted. The tires squeaked whenever the vehicle turned.

For reasons unknown to him now, Dick had agreed to help Roy teach Wally how to drive. Hey, he might only be thirteen, but he had had his fair number of joyrides in Bruce's many cars.

Though the younger redhead was quick on his feet, he most certainly was _not_ quick when it came to learning how to drive.

The threesome were currently cruising through one of the more rural areas of Central City. Roy had opted to stay off of the highways, mainly for the safety of others.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Roy mumbled, holding onto the sides of his seat tightly.

"Because," Wally said, looking directly at the older ginger, completely oblivious to Dick's screams to pay attention to the road, "Uncle Barry ran away when I asked him and you're the only other person who I knew I could convince. And besides, you owe me. Remember that one time when I helped you out with the thing with that guy at that place?"

"Surprisingly, no, I don't remember," Roy said grumpily.

"Can we _please _stop now? I wanna reach my fourteenth birthday, you know," Dick said from the backseat. "Besides, we've been doing this for _three hours _and Wally's already proven that no person in their right mind would give him a license."

The ancient car squeaked as Wally took a hard left turn.

"Why do I have to practice on this car? It's older than Alfred! And…that's _old_," Wally complained.

"Because this is the car I learned with. And the only other cars we could have borrowed would have been Bruce's, Barry's, or Dinah's. Automatic no's," Roy said flatly.

"DEER! WALLY, YOU IDIOT, LOOK! DEER!" Dick screeched suddenly.

Wally let out a high-pitched scream and pressed his foot on the brake pedal. All three teens flew forward as four frightened deer ran across the road.

Dick and Roy both glared at the speedster, who looked indignant. "I didn't see them! You two were distracting me!"

Dick hit Wally across the back of the head. "_We _were distracting you?"

Wally rubbed his head, still not having the decency to look sheepish. Instead, he pouted. "Fine. Let's go home. But I want dinner first."

"Thank god. Just watch the damn road this time," Roy said.

"It's not _my _fault that driving is so complicated!" Wally whined as he spun the car around, heading back towards downtown Central. "You gotta keep the right speed, look for stupid deer, stop signs, hot chicks that might be checking you out at traffic lights -"

"You are so stupid," Dick interjected, slumping down in his seat. "_I _drive better than this, and I'm only thirteen!"

"Remind me never to get in a car with you when you get your license. _If _you get it, that is," Roy added as they pulled into a McDonald's drive-thru.

"You guys want anything?" Wally asked, ignoring both of his friends' comments.

Roy and Dick simultaneously shook their heads.

"I'd probably throw up," Dick said.

"Fine," Wally shrugged, ordering three Big Macs, a large soda, a strawberry milkshake, and a large order of fries.

Roy made a face. "I know about your metabolism thing…but that stuff is just _nasty*._"

Wally looked offended. "Don't even say that! Big Macs are, like, the best things ever! Dick, you're paying," he added.

"Whyyyyyy?" Dick whined.

"'Cause you're rich. Now hand it over," Wally said, holding his hand back for the bills.

Dick grumbled and handed over a twenty dollar bill.

After Wally got his food, Roy made him park in the parking lot.

"I don't think you can handle eating and driving at the same time," he pointed out.

Wally stuck his tongue out at Roy and, within a matter of minutes, finished his food.

"Okay…now, let's back out _slowly,_" Roy instructed.

"Shut up," Wally said, pressing down on the gas pedal.

And ramming into the car right in front of them. The opposite car's alarm went crazy.

All three of them sat frozen for a moment.

"Wally…" Dick said, slowly and matter-of-factly. "Did you...you know… bother to change the gear to _reverse?_"

"Uhhhhhh…"

Roy facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

***Big Macs are disgusssttinnngg (IMO, anyways ;))**

**Lol, yeah. It's short and rather stupid. But this is what my friends say will happen to me. They have such faith in me. Even my mom and younger sister agreed with them. Maybe I'll prove them wrong one day!**

**Please review and give me requests!**

**&*^&(*&*(&( FOUR MORE DAYS TILL PERORMANCE COMES OUT IN ENGLISH!*(&^&%^&%&**

**Yeah, I'm probably gonna say that until it actually comes out ;)**

**Now, I'm gonna attempt to make an arrow.**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**Yeah, I failed. Ah well. Now that you're here, why don't you press that sexy little button down there?(I read some story and the author called the button 'sexy'. It made my day)**

**Yeah, that one.**

**Thanks!**

**~Zara**


	3. Seasickness :p

**AN:**

**So, I loved the Disease and Illness challenge so much that I participated in it again! But this time, I didn't get a deadly disease. I got…SeASiCkNeSs! I got a crackish idea so I decided to put it in as a chapter for this series. I threw Kaldur in too, because I hate all the hate that he gets! Yes, he might be a wee bit boring, but he's amazing! He's like a sweet older brother. The next chapter is going to be a request chapter for Cirruz the Night Elf. She (he?) wanted a chapter where Dick gets hurt in a motorcycle accident and Wally and Roy freak out: ROBIN WHUMP! Hee hee, sorry. Again, if you guys have any requests too, tell me and I'll keep track of 'em!**

**School started today. Ugh. My morning consisted of listening to my bio teacher talkin' about locomotion. I have studied that topic since 7th grade at LEAST four times :( But I DID get a 100 on my geometry test! So that made me happy :)**

**...this is probably my shortes AN ever...**

**Hope you like this, and please review!**

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Seasickness<strong>

**Warnings: vomiting…ewwww**

"This is gonna be awesome!"

Robin, dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of dark Abercrombie and Fitch* skinny jeans, grinned at his ecstatic best friend. Black sunglasses adorned his face and his dark hair flew slightly in the summer breeze.

Dick, Wally, Roy, and Kaldur were all going on a boat ride. It was early June and the four's mentors were busy, so they told their ex-sidekicks to entertain themselves. The four decided to get together and have Kaldur show them a bit more about his beloved ocean.

Roy and Kaldur joined the two younger teens in the parking lot outside Roy's apartment. Both carried backpacks stocked with bottled water, granola bars, and apples.

"You could help us with this, you know," Roy told the younger redhead, stuffing the backpacks into the trunk of his ancient Honda. He wore a white Hollister button down shirt and light jeans. The other three already knew his identity, so his blue eyes were visible. "Most of this food is going to be eaten by you."

Wally ignored Roy, instead grinning at Kaldur. The dark skinned Atlantian wore a black turtleneck, despite the fact that it was eighty five degrees out, and brown khakis.

"I can't wait for this!"

Kaldur smiled, putting his backpacks into the trunk too. "I am glad, Wally, but it is not as if we are actually going to _see _Atlantis," he chuckled.

"Still," Wally pressed. He was wearing a red Flash logo t-shirt and white cargo shorts. "This is going to be amazing."

Kaldur smiled again and turned to Robin. "What should I call you in public, my friend? I can hardly address you as Robin."

The raven haired teen smiled. "Just call me D, Kal."

"It's the first letter of his name," Roy said, seeing Kaldur's puzzled expression.

"Ah," Kaldur said. "Well, shall we get going? It is an hour's drive to the ocean."

"You bet!" Wally said, already sitting in the car and putting his seatbelt on.

"C'mon Roy, Kal!" Dick shouted, suddenly appearing besides Wally in the backseat of the car. They hadn't even heard him open the door. "You guys are so slooooow!"

Kaldur laughed as he sat in the passenger seat of the blue car, putting his seatbelt on as Roy slammed the trunk shut and came to sit in the driver's seat.

Roy started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Dick and Wally whooped with excitement.

Roy rolled his eyes at his "brothers." Kaldur laughed at his teammates' antics, still new to the knowledge of the trio's relationship.

The drive to the ocean side was fairly uneventful. Dick and Wally sang Lady Gaga songs at the top of their lungs, stuffing themselves with the bag of Swedish Fish** that they always kept in Roy's car. Robin, surprisingly, had a very pleasant singing voice (this information was news to Kaldur; the other two had known of Dick's talent for years). Wally, quite frankly, sounded like a dying whale.

After enduring Wally's encore of "Born This Way", the four teenagers finally arrived at the beach.

Dick and Wally ran ahead, pushing and shoving at each other, as Roy and Kaldur got the backpacks out of the trunk.

They caught up with the younger two at the boat-renting area.

"Are we to rent a boat?" Kaldur asked. "Or does one of you three own one?"

"I have one," Dick said, smirking slightly. "Be right back!"

The little ninja disappeared, reappearing a few minutes later.

"All set, the guys are putting the boat into the water. We just have to get life jackets."

Wally took the lead, heading over to the rack of life jackets and grabbing a few, handing the smallest one to Dick.

Once all four had slipped the bright orange vests on, they headed out towards the water, where a couple of workers were easing an expensive looking speedboat into the water. It was all white save for a dark green stripe that ran all around the bottom edge of the boat.

"One of you have a boating license?" a worker asked, once the boat was in the ocean.

Roy flashed his license at the blonde worker, who nodded. "Alright, enjoy!"

Dick and Wally whooped again, scrambling onto the boat. Kaldur and Roy followed a bit slower.

Once they were all situated, Roy set all the backpacks down and seated himself behind the wheel.

They zoomed off, leaving a white spray of sea foam behind them.

Wally shrieked like a girl as Roy took a hard left turn, heading further out to sea. Dick roared with laughter as Wally clung to his seat.

"C'mon, Wally," he teased. "You're not scared, are you?"

Wally stuck his tongue out at his black haired friend. "No!"

"Suuuuure."

Wally pouted and turned to Kaldur, who looked happy to be out on the ocean.

"So, Kal. Let's hear some stories. And Roy, slow down!" he added.

Roy made a face but took the speed of the boat down a few notches.

For the next thirty minutes, Kaldur entertained them all with tales filled with the wonders of Atlantis: his first few adventures as Aqualad, childhood stories, and other things of the like.

"Wow," Dick said, eyes wide behind his glasses as Kaldur reencountered a story of the time he and his friend Garth had saved Aquaman from near death. "That's amazing, Kal!"

"Thank you, D. I am glad you all enjoyed it," Kaldur said humbly. He looked at Wally.

The redheaded protégé of Flash was eating, as usual. He had already finished three granola bars and drunken two bottles of water. As of now, he was eating his second apple.

Dick made a face. "How do you eat so _much_?" he asked. The smaller boy had only eaten half an apple.

"Not all of us are underweight," Wally shot back, playfully.

Dick blushed. "I am not underweight!" he blustered.

"Suuuuure," Wally said, imitating Dick's earlier statement.

Robin grumbled as Roy took his hands off the wheel for a moment, stretching.

"We should be heading back, guys," he said, turning the boat around.

"Awwwww!" Wally and Dick whined at the same time. Roy shot them a look and they immediately shut up.

After a few minutes of riding through bumpier waves, Dick spoke.

"Dude, you're green," he said, looking at Wally.

The speedster was indeed looking ill, his face holding a greenish tinge. He was standing, gripping the rail of the boat tightly.

"I _told _you not to eat so much," Roy grumbled, speeding up.

Kaldur looked confused. "I do not understand," he said.

"See, some humans can get sick when they're on a boat," Dick explained to the Atlantian. "Particularly, idiotic humans who stuff themselves before the ride is over," he added, looking pointedly at Wally.

The redhead was now leaning over the edge of the boat, taking deep breaths.

"Roy, go faster," he groaned, despite being the one to tell Roy to slow down previously.

Dick cackled his signature cackle, going over to stand next to his friend. He bent over, peering at Wally's face.

"Ya gonna spew?" he asked mischievously.

"D…" Wally moaned, swatting at Dick with one hand while keeping the other tightly on the rail. "Shut up…"

A moment later, loud retching noises could be heard as Wally emptied the contents of his stomach into the sea.

Dick was on the floor, laughing.

Kaldur was not amused as Wally threw up again.

"You are polluting my home," he said flatly.

Roy snorted as Wally muttered an apology and Dick laughed harder, clutching his ribs.

* * *

><p>"We are <em>never <em>going boat riding again! Ever!"

Wally complained the whole way back to Roy's apartment, all throughout dinner, and through the late night movie the boys watched before bed.

Needless to say, the other three never let Wally set foot on another boat again.

* * *

><p><strong>All done! Sorry for the terrible ending, I just wanted to get this over with. I think I'm gonna do the challenge again ;) I hope to get a deadly disease again so I can make an angsty piece. Gosh, I'm such a sadist…<strong>

**I hope you guys kinda liked this!**

***These jeans are mad expensive, but they are my comfiest pair, so it pays up ;)**

****I have an obsession with Swedish Fish, so I decided to apply it to Dick and Wally as well :D They are soooo good. If you have never had them, YOU HAVE NOT LIVED!**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**

**That one's better than my other ones!**

**Review please! Requests are welcome!**

**~Zara**


	4. I'm Not Roy Harper

**AN:**

**Cirruz the Night Elf, I am so so SO sorry that this isn't your chapter, but after seeing the season finale, I just couldn't resist! I promise to have your chapter up by Monday.**

**This is just a quick, short look at what I think was going through Roy's mind in episode 26. That ep almost made me cry. **

**OBVIOUSLY, THIS CHAPTER HAS EPISODE 26 SPOILERS! AND THE INVASION PROMO SPOILERS IN THE BOTTOM NOTE. I WARNED YOU ALL.**

**I came up with this in 20 minutes, so please point out my mistakes!**

**In the rest of my stories, ROY IS NOT GOING TO BE A CLONE! Only in this one.**

**Okay, I must ask. Did you guys see the promo for Invasion after the episode ended? ROBIN LOOKS TOTALLY DIFFERENT. And when he was fighting and making, you know, fighting grunts, he sounded totally different. Like, **_**way **_**different. #%^%&* GUYS, WHAT IF THERE'S A NEW ROBIN? IT LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE TIM! And, he wasn't using escrima sticks: IT WAS A BO STAFFFFF(*&%^$%**

**Not that I don't love Tim, but I love Dickie even more. I hope it's just a costume change.**

**Review!**

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: I'm Not Roy Harper<strong>

**Warnings: sadnesssss and angsty stuff**

Who am I?

As of two days ago, I have no idea.

Everything I've done, it's a lie.

Everyone I've saved, everyone I've known, everything I've said...

None of it's my doing.

"_You were a clone."_

Those words tore at my mind, swirling around me and destroying everything I have known. My world came crumbling down.

I was never Speedy, protégé to Green Arrow.

I was never Red Arrow, the ex-sidekick.

I was never Roy Harper, surrogate son of Oliver Queen.

I was never "Roy Boy," brother to Dick Grayson and Wally West.

My brothers…

I've known them for years, yet I haven't known them at all. They've been spending time with a genetically engineered…being.

All those pranks we pulled, all those times we hung out. None of it mattered.

Now, I walked through Ollie's mansion (not mine, Ollie's, Ollie's, _Ollie's and Roy's_), looking for the speedster and bird. They had come to visit after the whole discussion at the Watchtower was over. But I'd been staying in _Roy's _room, not wanting to see anybody. Then, I realized I was being a wuss. I wasn't the only one suffering. Dick and Wally must have been as bad off as me.

Oliver was still at the Watchtower, but he promised me he'd be home soon. It was rather quiet in the gigantic empty estate.

Then, I walked by the rec room. The room where me, Wally, and Dick always hung out whenever we came to Oliver's.

I pushed open the door.

My brothers were sitting on the leather sofa.

Wally was sitting in the middle of it, holding onto Dick, who had his face buried in the redhead's chest.

He was crying. Dick never cried. Never. Not counting the anniversary, I mean.

I slowly approached the sofa. Neither of them seemed to have noticed me yet.

Wally was stroking our baby brother's hair, whispering soothingly.

"I know it hurts, Dickie," Wally whispered, and I realized that he was crying too. "I know…"

Dick, being the detective, heard my footsteps. He sat up slowly, turning to look at me.

His hair was all tousled and his beautiful baby blue's were glistening. It looked like he hadn't slept in a while. Wally didn't look much better.

The younger jumped off the couch and before I knew it, there was a tiny warm body holding onto me tightly, arms around my waist and face in my chest.

"R-Roy," Dick sobbed, squeezing me tighter. I hugged him back, walking over to the sofa and sitting down next to Wally. I moved Dick so that he was sitting on my lap and pulled Wally to lean against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, guys," I whispered, and I registered the wetness on my face that meant I was crying too. "I'm so-"

"Stop!" Dick screamed, his voice full of anguish. "Stop it! It's not your fault! Please, please don't apologize!"

I swallowed and leaned down to kiss Dick's temple gently. That only made him cry harder.

I blinked back my own tears and turned to Wally. The younger ginger was pointedly looking away from me, instead focusing on the ebony in my lap. He held Dick's hand. He wasn't mad, he just couldn't look at me.

Who could?

The real Roy Harper was out there somewhere, or maybe even dead. I was just a replacement. A tool.

A clone.

"I'll help you guys find him," I whispered and Wally broke down too, sobs filing the air and mingling with Dick's. "I promise. If it's the last thing I do, I'll find him."

"What about you?" Dick screamed, sitting up and pushing away from me. He looked me straight in the eyes. He took a deep breath, calming himself. The tears still flowed, but his voice steadied.

"You are our brother," Dick said firmly. "No, you might not be the real Roy, but we love you. We can't just- can't just-"

He shut his eyes tightly as his tears came faster. He wrapped his arms around me again, letting his hand slide out of Wally's grip.

Finally, Wally looked at me. "He's right, R-Roy," he said, stuttering over my- _his-_ name. "We can't just forget you. We've- we only knew the real Roy for less than a year."

I leaned my head back against the cushions, rubbing Dick's back. "I don't know what to do, guys," I said brokenly. "I love you both. But I can't just act like nothing's wrong while Roy's out there."

"No one's acting like nothing's wrong," Wally said immediately. "But- but-"

"We want you to stay. Even if- even _when _we find the real Roy," Dick whispered. "Please?"

"Yeah!" Wally added, injecting some forced happiness into his voice. "You could just- you could take a new name, and join the team! It'll be perfect!"

I forced a smile. "Okay," I said. "If it'll make you guys happy."

Dick smiled for the first time and Wally whooped.

"And Roy- we're _all _going to find him," Dick said firmly. "You're not doing this alone."

And then I realized.

I might not have been Speedy or Red Arrow.

I might not have been Roy Harper or Roy Boy.

But Dick and Wally still saw me as a brother. They still loved me. Ollie still loved me, despite the jerk I was to him.

I wasn't alone. I wasn't lost.

And I had the feeling I never would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhh…<strong>

**I don't know what this is. I was just so sad about Roy being a clone. And I tried to picture what Wally and Dick would have been like if they were all brotherly in the show. Dick is kind of OOC.**

**The Kaldur and Roy scene was so heartbreaking. It was amazing.**

**So, everyone's been squealing about the Batgirl cameo in the promo.**

**Honestly, I was like NOOOO, that means the Chalant ship won't sail! Gah!**

**I don't like Batgirl all that much. Like her sometimes, just not all the time.**

**Can't believe that there's no hiatus between seasons!**

**Oh, and guess what? You know how I mentioned I was obssessed with Swedish Fish? Well, my mom went out and I told her to buy me some. So what did my beautiful, caring, amazing mommy do?**

**SHE BROUGHT ME BACK A ONE POUND BAG. I love you, mommy!**

**I ate 'em while watching a YJ marathon on Friday night with my sister. :DDD**

**Please review and check out my new YJ poll on my profile please!**

**~Zara**


	5. A Dauntless Bird

**AN:**

**Hello again! This is the request chapter for Cirruz the Night Elf! I hope she likes it! **

**I have never updated so fast. I is proud of myself *grins*.**

**I'm going to try and keep my AN's shorter, because I only just noticed how pointless they are and I don't want to annoy people :o**

**This happens before Coldhearted, so Wally is fifteen. I just realized how annoying it's gonna be when the team keeps getting more and more members, because they'll have to be incorporated into fan fictions. IDK about you guys, but I like the original six…not that I **_**don't**_** like Zatanna or Rocket, or Wonder Girl or BB, cuz I do! I just…eh, I can't explain. Also, on Earth-16 (which is what Young Justice takes place on, according to Greg), Wally doesn't have abusive parents; and that's how it'll be in my stories too, unless I make it AU. **

**Saturday seems like a year away right now. I NEED YOUNG JUSTICE INVASIONNNN.**

**More requests needed for this series!**

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Dauntless Bird<strong>

**Warnings: blood, description of injury, vomiting…that's it!**

"Hey, Roy?"

"What?"

"You're sorta rich, right?"

"Yes…"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A CAR THAT WORKS?"

Roy grimaced, sending a glare towards the younger redhead.

It was around seven in the evening. The setting sun turned the summer sky into a beautiful pallet of reds and pinks and oranges.

The three best friends had been coming home from one of Dick's monthly orphanage visits. About twenty minutes away from Ollie's mansion*, where Wally and Dick were staying while their mentors were on the other side of the world, Roy's ancient blue Honda had stopped working, the engine sputtering.

Now, the trio walked along the side of the road, walking the rest of the distance to the mansion. Wally was fidgeting at having to walk so slowly, but he was in civilian attire at the moment, as were his companions, so he could hardly run back to the mansion without revealing his identity.

The younger redhead sighed, kicking a stray rock out of his path with his sneaker. They were on a fairly empty road, shabby houses lining either side of the street. It was one of the rather shady areas of Star City, but, if push came to shove, the three boys could easily defend themselves.

"It's not that far of a walk," Dick reasoned quietly. The youngest was always subdued after visiting the orphanage. Now, he walked with his hands in his jean pockets, his ebony hair falling into his sapphire eyes. No need for sunglasses or a mask.

Wally sighed again, looking up as a car drove by, rap music pouring out of the open windows. It parked in the driveway of an old blue house and two teenage boys came out of it, slamming the doors and disappearing into the house.

Suddenly, the three heard voices coming from one of the houses. Roy raised an eyebrow as the voices turned into shouts.

"Get out!"

The screen door of a house with peeling yellow paint opened, and two people appeared: a brown haired woman and boy, the latter seeming to be around nine years old or so.

"Get out!" the woman screeched again, shoving her son forward. The boy stumbled over the three porch steps, landing in the poorly paved driveway. "You can't do a single thing I ever ask you! You're useless! Get out! And stay there for the night!"

Roy, Dick, and Wally slowed down a bit more, watching the young boy curl up at the end of his driveway, his mother disappearing back into the house and slamming the door behind her.

Roy winced sympathetically as the small boy cried quietly into his knees. "Poor kid," he muttered to the other two. Wally nodded but Dick wasn't looking; the ebony was watching as the boy stood and wiped at his face. The young boy cleared his throat, trying to stop his tears, and walked forward into the street, heading towards the house on the opposite side of his own.

What happened next was a blur.

Roy and Wally both heard the roar of a motorcycle. Roy and Wally both turned towards the noise as the bike flew by, heading for the brunette, who seemed to freeze in fear. Roy and Wally both opened their mouths to shout a warning as the red Harley made no move to slow down.

Dick was the one who moved.

The ebony moved forward faster than what seemed possible. In an instant, Dick launched himself at the younger boy, curling his own body over the boy's and diving out of the motorcycle's path.

For a moment, Wally and Roy thought that he had made it.

Then, a sharp and audible crack filled the air, followed by Dick's drawn-out scream of agony.

The front of the motorcycle had collided with Dick's left leg, the bike itself falling to its side and sending the driver sprawling on the road. It was a big blonde man, wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket. He seemed rather unaware of the fact that he had just injured a teenager. He muttered incoherently as he attempted to sit up, falling back again. He was drunk.

"DICK!" Wally and Roy yelled at the same time. They ran forward to their little brother, who was lying in the grass beside the road. The younger boy had landed besides Dick, his dark eyes wide as he looked at his savior. He was unharmed save for a scratch on his arm that he had sustained when he had hit the ground.

But Dick…

The Boy Wonder was on his side, his jeans drenched- _drenched-_ in scarlet blood. They were ripped at the knee, something white protruding out of the left one slightly-

"DICK!" Wally screamed again, sliding on his knees and stopping at Dick's head. "Dickie, you with us? Dickie-"

Dick only moaned in reply, his eyes clenched shut tightly. He was panting, his face contorted in pain. Wally and Roy both looked down at Dick's leg and-

Roy cursed as Wally abruptly threw up.

White bone was sticking out of Dick's leg, the skin around it red and angry and _painful _looking. Blood flowed from the broken skin copiously, making his jeans appear almost black and staining the grass around them.

Roy took a deep breath, holding Dick's hand. "Dick- Dickie, listen. You have to stay with us, okay? You have to stay awake-"

Dick only gave a slight sob in reply. The pain was absolutely unbearable. He'd only felt something like this once before; the time when he was ten and had received an open fracture to his radius while fighting the Penguin.

"O-open fracture," Dick moaned, still on his side. "Guys, it-it _hurts-_"

"I know, I know," Wally said distractedly; he had never gotten an open fracture before. But he knew all about them. And if Dick was actually _admitting_ that something hurt, it must have hurt _bad._

Dick's tibia had broken through his skin, just under his knee. His breath was coming even quicker now and he let out muffled cries of pain, his free hand clenching into a tight fist.

"Oh my god. Roy- Roy, what do we do?" Wally gasped, his eyes wide. No adult was in sight- what, was no one home around here?

"Go back to my car," Roy instructed, "And grab the med kit in the trunk. Hurry, Walls."

Wally nodded and ran back to the car, which was only a few hundred feet away. It took all of his willpower not to use his superspeed. He opened the trunk of the car and grabbed the large black case, sprinting back to his two friends.

Roy was still leaning over Dick, talking to him loudly. Roy had had the joy of receiving an open fracture once before, a few years ago. He knew what to do.

"-few more minutes, 'kay Dickie? Don't go into shock on us," Roy was saying, rubbing Dick's hand gently.

"Here," Wally said, thrusting the medical kit at Roy. Their kit was a bit more stocked than normal kits: for "work related" injuries.

"Rip his jeans," Roy said, laying out a bottle of iodine and a black leg brace on the grass.

Wally nodded and tore Dick's jeans off at the knee. The fabric was practically shredded, making it easier to rip. Dick moaned again as his leg shifted slightly.

"I'm sorry," Wally whispered, swallowing. Why hadn't he reacted first? He was the fastest boy alive, and yet he hadn't done anything.

"We have to clean the wound. Now," Roy said briskly. "Open fractures make the bone and tissue vulnerable to infection."

Wally nodded again, handing the bottle of iodine to Roy. The younger ginger kneeled next to Dick, stroking his hair.

"'Kay, Dick. Roy's about to apply iodine," he whispered.

Dick swallowed as Roy unscrewed the bottle. "The-the kid-?" he gasped.

Wally started as he registered that the small boy was still with them.

"You okay, kid?" he asked.

The boy nodded, his eyes still wide. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he said, and Wally cut him off.

"Not your fault. If you wanna help us, though, make sure the police pick up that scum," he added, sneering at the motorcycle driver, who was still on the ground.

The boy nodded, standing up and looking down at Dick. "Thank-thank you. So much. Y-you saved me."

Dick tried to smile, but he couldn't, not through this sort of pain. The brown haired boy gave another shaky smile as he ran back to his house.

Roy slowly lowered the bottle of iodine to Dick's leg as Wally took out a roll of gauze.

Dick screamed again as the iodine drenched his skin. It made the pain increase, burning white-hot, though he knew it would fight off infection.

Wally took Dick's hand and Dick eagerly unclenched his fist to wrap his fingers tightly around Wally's hand. He rolled involuntarily from his side to his back and he let loose another scream.

"Morphine, in the syringe," Roy said to Wally, cleaning the wound.

Wally immediately took the syringe out, readying it, trying to block out Dick's cries. "How much?"

"Five mil. Not a lot," Roy said, taking a moment to take his cell phone out.

Wally injected the painkiller into Dick as Roy dialed Oliver's number. After about three rings, Oliver picked up.

"_Roy? What's taking you guys_-?"

"Ollie," Roy said firmly. "Dick's hurt. Bad. An open fracture to the leg, he needs medical attention. _Now._"

Roy heard Oliver curse a few times. "_Where are you_?"

"Dominick Street, you'll see us."

"_On my way_."

Roy turned back to his two little brothers. Wally had taken out the kit blanket and was wrapping it securely around Dick's lithe body with one hand. The ebony was shivering, his hands still holding onto Wally's.

"Ollie's coming, Dick," Roy soothed, talking louder to keep Dick from going into shock.

"'Know-" Dick gasped as Wally stroked his hair again.

The ebony's back arched off the ground slightly as he tried to release some pent-up pain. He only ended up letting out another muffled cry.

"Give him five more," Roy said, and Wally injected more morphine into Dick's arm. It didn't seem to do anything.

Oliver must have broken a dozen traffic laws to make it to the boys in five minutes instead of the twenty it took normally.

The black Porsche screeched to a stop and Oliver Queen jumped out of it, dressed in a black shirt under a tan jacket and expensive jeans.

"What's the damage?" he demanded, joining the teens at Dick's side.

"Tibia's broken through the skin," Roy said. "Ollie, we need to hurry, he's in pain-"

"I know that. Okay, Dickie," Oliver said, lowering his voice slightly. "We have to reset your bone before we can move you."

Wally flinched at the senior archer's words. Oliver put his hands on Dick's leg, feeling around to determine exactly what he needed to do.

"Alright," he said, nodding to the older teens.

Immediately, Roy put his hands on Dick's leg to brace it so Oliver could set the bone and Wally took Dick's other hand, the one that he wasn't already holding.

Oliver steadily pushed down on the bone until it slid back into place.

Dick gave another scream of anguish as he felt his bone return to its normal place. He clenched Wally's hands so tightly that the speedster winced.

"All done, kiddo," Oliver soothed, scooping up the leg brace and putting it on Dick's leg. "We'll take you to Dr. Glance**."

Wally was wrapping the gauze around the wound, which was still bleeding copiously. He finished dressing it and tied the gauze off.

"Alright, Dick, I'm gonna move you now," Roy warned.

Dick nodded, tears of pain escaping from his eyes. "J-just do it," he gasped.

Roy bent down and easily scooped Dick into his strong arms. Dick screamed yet again as Roy ran back to Oliver's car.

Oliver slid behind the wheel, turning the car on. Wally ran to sit in the backseat, kicking the motorcycle driver in the back for good measure as he passed. He could already hear the faint sound of police sirens heading their way.

Roy put Dick in Wally's arms as he too slid into the backseat. Once Roy was settled too, Dick was laid across his brothers' legs, his head in Wally's lap.

Oliver drove at full speed to the hospital as Dick moaned, burying his head into Wally's stomach. He stroked Dick's black hair again as Roy put pressure onto the still bleeding wound.

"What happened?" Oliver asked as he took a hard turn. The car jerked slightly and Dick cried out.

Roy gave his surrogate father a look and the blonde man slowed down a bit. "Some drunk driver. He was on a motorcycle and was going to hit a kid. Dick pushed him out of the way."

Oliver whistled. "Wow. Amazing, Dickie."

Wally shook Dick's shoulder slightly when the youngest didn't reply. "C'mon, Boy Wonder. You can't sleep yet," he said. Dick still didn't reply

"How do you feel, Dick?" Roy asked loudly. Anything to keep Dick awake.

"Dizzy," Dick rasped.

"His breathing's speeding up," Roy informed them. "Are you still cold?" he asked gently, turning back to Dick again.

"Y-yeah-"

Roy shrugged out of the green sweatshirt he was wearing and tucked it around Dick's chest.

"We're here," Oliver announced, their car coming to a stop in front of the ER entrance.

Roy opened the car door and took Dick into his arms again, running inside the hospital. Wally and Oliver followed him.

The emergency room was fairly empty. Roy scanned the room, seeking out his own doctor. He gave a sigh of relief as he saw the young brunette woman in her lab coat, sitting behind a desk and scribbling in a patient's file.

"Dayna!" Roy called out, trying not to jostle Dick too much. "We need you, now!"

Green eyes looked up, widening. Dayna Glance rushed over, hastily pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"What's happened?" she demanded.

"Open fracture- Dayna, hurry-"

"This way!" Dayna took the boy into her arms easily, calling a few other doctors over.

The party disappeared into a surgery room as Oliver and Wally appeared at Roy's side.

"Dr. Glance's got him," Roy said, sighing with relief.

Oliver sighed too as Wally spoke.

"The police better have taken that moron in," he scowled, referring to the drunken driver.

"They will," Oliver reassured the angry redheads. He sat down in one of the waiting chairs, Roy and Wally doing the same.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, room G-23 opened, a few doctors exiting it. They chatted nonchalantly, pulling off bloodied gloves.<p>

Roy, Wally, and Oliver quickly made their way to the room.

Dr. Glance was propping Dick up on a few pillows. Pain still showed on the ebony's face, but not nearly as much as before. He looked tired since he was just coming off the anesthetics. His left leg was encased in a stark white cast. His jeans had been switched with sweatpants and his dirty sweatshirt was replaced with a plain black t-shirt (Dick hated hospital clothing, as did his friends, so Dayna always kept regular clothing for them).

Dayna glanced up as the three males entered. "Well, the surgery was successful."

"How bad was it?" Oliver asked as Wally and Roy sat down in chairs next to Dick's bed.

"Well, open fractures are always bad," Dr. Glance said, patting Dick's head before walking over to the door. "But, it's not _career-ending_," she said pointedly. She smiled reassuringly at the youngest boy before continuing.

"But, no _work _for at _least_ a month, got it? Don't put too much strain on that leg. You'll be free to leave tomorrow morning." With that, the doctor left, shutting the door lightly behind her.

"How do you feel, dude?" Wally asked concernedly.

"Asterous," Dick muttered, lying back down and wincing as his cast-covered leg shifted.

The Boy Wonder looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep again. He gripped his head with one hand. The other three knew that anesthetics always gave Dick terrible headaches.

Oliver moved to sit next to Dick on the hospital bed; the boy hardly took up any of it.

He reached out and gently massaged Dick's temples, earning a soft sigh from the boy.

"Thanks…Ollie…" Dick said sleepily.

Oliver chuckled. "No problem, Dickie."

The four sat in silence for a while, Dick's eyes slowly closing.

"I swear," Roy said. "I've never knew that a kid could be so brave and yet be so short."

Wally sniggered, scooting closer to the bed.

"Heard…that…" Dick murmured.

The older males laughed.

Oliver continued to rub Dick's temples slowly until the boy fell asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly.

Oliver smiled fondly at the boy he considered a nephew. The kid had just saved another's life and yet was so modest about it.

He ceased the massaging of Dick's head and pulled the white sheets over his small body.

Oliver watched Dick sleep until he felt something being tossed onto his lap. He looked down to find Roy's iPhone sitting there. He looked up at Roy and Wally, puzzled.

The two friends were on their feet, slowly backing towards the door.

"You're telling Daddy Bats," they chorused, and they fled, laughing wildly.

Ollie groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! I love it when the League acts like Robin's family; I was going to replace Ollie with Barry, but I figured I'd keep the archer cuz Barry is already in Sacrifice.<strong>

***According to Greg Weisman, in YJ, Oliver isn't rich anymore. He lost his fortune, but Roy had a trust fund, so he is richer than Ollie now. But I kept Ollie as a rich person in this ;)**

****If Roy has a doctor in the comics, please tell me! I made up Dr. Dayna Glance. She knows Roy's, Ollie's, Wally's, and Dick's ID's, which basically means she knows Bruce's and Barry's too. She's like Leslie Thompkins, the Bat Family doctor. She is Roy's personal doc, but over the years, she's treated the other two too. The trio doesn't go to any common doctors because their weird injuries could attract attention. I made Dayna to be in her mid-thirties, have green eyes and long brown hair. She's known Dick and Wally as long as she's known Roy. She'll probably appear in future chaps, so I thought I'd give you all a visual.**

**So, I looked up info about open fractures to make my writing a bit more realistic. The healing time depends on the severity of the break. It can range from one month to nine months. Also, do not EVAH look up **_**pictures **_**of open fractures. It's not pretty. I pretty much gagged; lol, and I wanna become a cardiologist.**

**Again, I need requests for this series!**

**Please review, tell me what you liked or what you didn't!**

**PS. I'm still freaking out about the possible Robin change for Invasion, despite all the reassurances I got in the last chapter's reviews: he sounded so. Darn. Different. Even if we only heard him grunt.**

**I'll stop now.**

**~Zara**


	6. Booty Shorts :D

**AN:**

**I love this series; I just can't resist adding chapters to it…though I should be working on Sacrifice…hee hee. **

**This was an idea by theotakuprincessofgotham. She (he?) said that there should be a moment where Wally and Roy tell the team that Dick used to wear short pants and they tease him for it. Lol, so, I wrote this!**

**Hope you all like this!**

**Ages: Dick is still 13 (curse you, Invasion…), Wally is 16, and Roy is still 18. Roy has joined the team like he did in Insecurity, but HE IS NOT A CLONE, OKAY?**

**I added Zatanna for once…I just don't have her characterization down right, but she doesn't have much of a role in this, so that's okay. **

**Please review!**

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Booty Shorts o.O<strong>

**Warnings: crack…and I don't mean the drug**

"_Yah!"_

Kaldur, M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Conner stood on the sides of the training pad, watching Roy, Robin, and Wally spar.

The team was in their uniforms. Black Canary was off on League business, so instead of actual training, they had decided to hold sparring matches. The trio currently fighting had volunteered to go first.

Robin was going one-on-two with his older brothers. Now, he jumped upwards, almost delivering a strong kick to Wally's shoulder with a yell. The speedster scrambled backwards a little swifter than normal, barely avoiding the Boy Wonder's steel-plated boot.

"Wallyyyy!" Robin whined, somersaulting backwards away from Roy's attempted sweep kick. "We agreed on no powers!"

"Whoops," Wally panted, trying to land a hit. "I forgot."

"Heard you used to have some mighty fine powers, Boy Wonder," Roy said, blocking Robin's oncoming punch. "Seductive, even. If you were a nine year-old female, that is."

"What are you…?" Robin made a puzzled face as he roundhouse kicked Wally, sending the ginger to the floor.

Then, understanding dawned on Robin's sweaty face. The lenses of his mask widened and he immediately opened his mouth as Roy did the same.

"Don't you remember, Wally?" Roy panted. The two gingers grinned evilly at each other, Wally getting up off the ground.

"No! Roy- KF- don't you _dare_!" Robin yelled, going on a full-out attack, desperate to silence his brothers before they embarrassed him for life...again.

He jumped onto Roy's shoulders and karate chopped him in the neck, sending him down to the floor. Robin flipped off of Roy's body before he hit the ground and quickly dodged Wally's oncoming punch. Instead, he grabbed the speedster's arm and judo flipped him to the floor, the spar ending with Wally and Roy lying in a heap on the training pad.

"_Fail: Kid Flash and Red Arrow._"

But the two gingers were already on their feet again, evil grins still in place, not even miffed by being beaten by their youngest; apparently it was a recurrence.

By now, the other teens had walked over to the trio, curious as to what Roy and Wally were talking about by saying that Robin used to have "powers."

"What are you two talking about?" Artemis asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Robin used to have powers?" Superboy said, looking dumbfounded.

"Roy-Wally-I swear-" Robin threatened, but Wally had already walked over to the center of the training pad and pulled up a holograph.

"What d'you think it'd be under, Roy?" Wally asked, screwing his face up in thought.

"Try this," Roy suggested, leaning over and typing something.

"'Course he'd have it blocked," Wally said, grinning as an "ACCESS DENIED" message popped up.

Robin gave a sigh of relief, which was quickly replaced with a look of horror as Roy stepped up to the keyboard again.

"Hang on…" Roy said, typing something else in. "Boy Wonder isn't the only one who can hack…I had to learn the basics too, after I went solo."

After a while, the files the redheads were trying to breach were unblocked.

"It'd be from about four years ago," Wally said as Roy scrolled through what appeared to be snippets from old newspapers.

"Does anyone else have no clue what's going on?" Zatanna asked, looking over at the teens at her side.

"Yeah…" Artemis said, staring at Robin: the Boy Wonder was cowering behind Superboy's buff form, his cheeks steadily turning a light pink.

"Found it!" Wally said, both him and Roy waving the rest of the team over.

Robin let out a long groan, facepalming as Kaldur, M'gann, Conner, Zatanna, and Artemis walked over to the holograph.

There was an article from the _Gotham Times_, accompanied by a photograph…

The article was headed: _Boy Wonder Saves Gotham Mayor From Killer Croc. _It dated back to June of three years ago. There was a short passage below the picture, but no one was paying attention to it. That was because of the picture itself.

A tiny boy was standing over an unconscious reptile-man thingy, grinning down at the KO'ed vilian.

He couldn't have been more than ten years old, and he was absolutely the cutest thing that the teens had ever seen. His black hair was thick and shiny even in the black and white picture. He had on a black domino mask. His tiny body was clothed in a bright red vest (not that that was evident in the colorless picture,) with an R on the chest and a cape. At first glance, he didn't appear to have any pants. Then, the teens noticed the tiny underwear-looking thing on the boy. Those and the pixie boots only added to the boy's adorableness.

"R-Robin…" Artemis said slowly, turning to look at the present Boy Wonder. "Is that _you?_"

Roy and Wally were holding onto each other by now, howling with laughter as Robin's cheeks gained a brighter blush.

"What are you wearing?" Zatanna giggled.

"BOOTY SHORTS!" Wally and Roy shouted at the same time, laughing even harder.

Robin buried his face in his gloved hands as M'gann squealed.

"Oh, you looked so cute!" she shrieked, hugging Robin.

"What are booty shorts?" Conner deadpanned, looking utterly confused.

"Well, see Supey, booty shorts are-" Wally was cut off.

"They weren't booty shorts!" Robin protested, trying to keep some self-respect. "It was a leotard!"

"Yeah, sure Boy Blunder," Wally said, trying to stop his laughter. "Keep telling yourself that."

"But it was!" Robin yelled, glaring daggers at his supposed best friends. By now, the teens were all laughing, with the exception of Conner, who still looked confused.

"Seriously, guys," Roy said, wiping his watering eyes. "He wore those for about two years, until he was almost eleven."

"Actually, you still have your old uniform here, don't ya Rob?" Wally grinned, backing away towards the direction of the cave's bedrooms.

"N-" Robin started, but Wally was already gone in a whoosh of yellow.

Wally was back at the training area in a few seconds, holding something behind his back. Robin cursed himself for not changing his room's pass code like he told himself he would after the speedster had discovered his can of Bat-shark repellent last week.

"Ready for this?" he asked, his grin bigger than his face. Without waiting for an answer, he brought his hands in front of him.

He was holding a pair of scaly-looking green underwear. They looked even shorter in person.

Artemis and Zatanna bent over at their waists, trying to stop their laughter as M'gann giggled and Kaldur shook his head, smiling. Even Superboy cracked a smile.

"Hey, you cut those!" Robin said indignantly. "They were leotards before!"

"Uh huh," Roy snorted, even though he knew Wally had indeed cut the garment he was holding before showing it to the other teens. Leotards weren't nearly as funny as scaly green underoos.

"I am going to _kill you both_," Robin hissed through gritted teeth. Roy and Wally were roaring with laughter again.

"Suureee," the redheads chorused over the laughing of the rest of the team. Then the two proceeded to burst into song.

"Who wears short shorts? Robbie wears short shorts! Who wears short shorts? Robbie-"

"GAHHHH!"

With an angry roar, the Boy Wonder proceeded to chase the screaming gingers all around the mountain, leaving Kaldur, Artemis, M'gann, Conner, and Zatanna to ponder over the fact that Robin indeed used to wear booty shorts. And Batman apparently had been okay with it.

Huh. You learn something new everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>Very weak…I wasn't feeling this chapter, even though I loved the idea. Still, I hope you guys like it!<strong>

**REVIEWWWSS MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**PS. I was so sad over the fact that Robin is now Nightwing that I ended up doodling stuff in my geometry notebook instead of taking the extra time I was given to do homework. I wrote: 5 Years Later…NIGHTTWINGG. Then I drew his uniform…only I added finger stripes. And then I drew escrima sticks…and then Tim's Robin symbol…and then his bo staff…and then his actual face…and then I wrote "Just don't die, okay?" in cursive. And then-**

**Well, you get it.**

**PSS. Chapter 5 of Sacrifice is almost complete!**

**~Zara**


	7. Sexyback

**AN:**

**Again, I don't know what I just wrote…or typed. I was listening to Sexyback by Justin Timberlake and I thought of the time my friend's mom walked in on me, my younger sister, and my best friend dancing to this song. We were all-out dancing and my bf's cousin was passed out on the couch, snoring. It was amazing. Though my friend's mom (she's like an aunt to me) wasn't pleased with our choice of music :o. All that inspired this. I think this has probably been done before, but IDC. :D**

**So I recently took up another hobby: ARCHERY! It's waaay harder than it looks, btw. I now know why Roy has such yummy arms. I mean, I know all archers have arm muscle, but it's really difficult to pull the string all the way back. And I do have arm muscle-but I'm not some body builder lol, I just lift weights occasionally. But I'm pretty good at it. We did it in PE, which is how I got into it. Everyone in my class was going, 'I'm Katniss!' And then there's me screaming, 'SCREW KATNISS, I'M ARTEMIS!' Yeah. Best part of my day right there. **

**Really REALLY depressed about Kaldur…words cannot describe, as usual.**

**Please review and give me more requests! **

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Sexyback<strong>

**Warnings: none, I think, besides the slightly dirty song lyrics…Dick acts a little flirty, but it's Dick: NO SLASH**

"Guys, I'm boredddd," Wally whined.

"Who're you talking to?" Dick snickered. "Roy Boy's asleep."

Wally spared a glance over to where the archer was sprawled on the couch, snoring loudly. "Oh yeah. Anyway, I'm bored!"

"What d'you want me to do about it?" Dick asked, looking up again from his laptop. He was wearing civvies: a dark blue hoodie, skinny jeans, and sunglasses. He was sitting on Roy's back; the boy was so light that Roy couldn't even tell he was there, especially since he was asleep.

"I don't know, _something!_"Wally said loudly. He too was in civvies. He wore a red t-shirt and baggy blue jeans.

Dick gave a growl of annoyance as the speedster proceeded to bash his head against the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm-"

"Wally, shut _up!_ I-" Dick cut himself off as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Ooo, ooo! I know that grin! That's the one you get when you get an idea. I can see it in your eyes," Wally said, making his voice dip dramatically.

"You can't even see my eyes, idiot," Dick shot back, giggling again.

"Whatever. What are you doing?"

Dick chose not to reply. Instead, he jumped off Roy's back and pushed the coffee table in front of the sofa against the TV.

The trio had arrived at Mount Justice at around ten that morning. Now, it was around two in the afternoon. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad had been assigned to go on a stakeout. Some drug dealers, the usual. Zatanna and Artemis had decided to go catch a movie. That left Dick, Roy, and Wally alone with nothing to do. Until now.

After the coffee table was out of the way, the floor of the recreation room was fairly empty, save for the sofa and armchair. It almost looked like…a dance floor.

Dick went back over to his laptop and typed something into it. After a moment, he looked up and grinned at Wally again.

"What? Why're you so-?"

Wally's question was answered as a very familiar beat started blasting out from the room's surround-sound speakers, the best money could buy.

"Totally call Justin's part!" Dick shouted, moving to the center of the floor, dancing.

"Fine. I'm better at rap anyways," Wally said, joining his little brother on the make-shift dance floor.

"I'm bringin' sexy back," Dick sang, and Wally had to admit that he sounded better than the actual singer. "Them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special what's behind your back-"

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack," Wally joined. He forced his voice to a deeper pitch.

"Take 'em to the bridge."

"Dirty babe," Dick sang, and Wally wondered how his voice could be that high and still be amazing. "You see these shackles, baby, I'm you're slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way-"

"Take 'em to the chorus!"

And then the real fun began.

"Come here, girl," Wally sang, dancing.

"Go ahead, be gone with it," Dick added, shimmying.

"Come on to the back."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"VIP-"

"Go ahead, be gone with it-"

"-drinks on me."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Let me see what you're twerkin' with-"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Look at those hips-" Wally sang, and Dick shook his hips a bit, making Wally snicker. Good god, this kid.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"You make me smile."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Come here, child," Wally said, and Dick moved closer, bumping his shoulder with Wally's.

"Go ahead be gone with it."

"And-"

The two best friends let the sound of the real singers continue as they danced to the song's main line.

"_Get your sexy on!_" the teens hollered, and Dick started to all out dirty dance, making Wally roar with laughter.

"Roy Boy's missin' it!" he yelled, wondering how their older brother was asleep through the sound they were making.

"Sucks to be him!" Dick shouted back, swaying.

And the two continued to break it down.

* * *

><p>The sight that Kaldur, Artemis, Zatanna, Conner, and M'gann all saw upon their return to the mountain at around three o'clock was, to say the least, both humorous and slightly freaky.<p>

They beamed into the training area to be greeted with the sound of blasting music. And not just any music-

"Is that _really _'Call Me Maybe'?"Artemis yelled over the sound of the music.

Zatanna nodded, smiling, as M'gann started to giggle.

"Only Wally, Robin, and Red Arrow are here, correct?" Kaldur shouted, looking at his team.

"Yeah!" Conner replied loudly, already making his way to the source of the noise. The others followed.

And stopped dead in their tracks once they reached the rec room.

Wally was singing off-tune into a blue hairbrush (which, Artemis realized with a rush of irritancy, was hers) while Robin danced wildly on top of the coffee table that was in front of the television.

"-so call me maybe!" Wally sang as Robin flipped off of the table and joined him.

"It's hard to look right-" he sang, and the team's eyes widened at the sound of Robin's pleasant voice.

"AT YOU, BAAAYYYBY!" the ginger and ebony sang together.

The entire team roared with laughter as Robin and Kid Flash whipped around, finally noticing the newcomers.

And Roy slept on the couch, snoring obnoxiously and completely oblivious to the two idiots that were his brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>This is like an apology for the depressing story I wrote called Treasonist (which I really hope ya'll read).<strong>

**Sorry for half of it being the two singing. I used to hate the song Call Me Maybe, but it's grown on me, and it is SO much fun to sing!**

**Again, despite Dick being flirty, IT IS NOT SLASHHHHHHHH**

**Still sad about Kal. I can't say it enough times.**

**PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON, THE FORCE COMMANDDSSS YOUUUUUUUU!**

**~Zara**


	8. Heroes and Walmart

**AN:**

**This'll be my last update for a while: read the bottom AN of Sacrifice if ya wanna know why.**

**It's short and cracky but whatevs!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Dick is 13, Wally is 15, Roy IS NOT A CLONE and 18**

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Heroes and Walmart<strong>

**Warnings: none**

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this," Roy muttered as he grabbed a cart.

He was in his Red Arrow uniform. Dick and Wally were with him, the ebony in his Robin garb and the ginger in his Kid Flash costume.

The trio were at Walmart; they had just finished their patrol of Star City. Dick and Wally were staying at Roy's apartment for the weekend. Roy knew that the two cleaned out his fridge every time they came over so he decided to take a trip to Walmart. After a few tantrums, begging, and puppy dog eyes, Roy let his best friends come along too.

"Why R, I'm hurt!" Dick cried dramatically. "Don't you have _any _faith in us?"

"Considering that the last time I took you two to Walmart, you got lost in the air vents and Kid cleaned out the cookie section, no," Roy grumbled.

"That was years ago!" Wally snorted, ignoring the many stares they were getting from the other people in the supermarket; it wasn't everyday you saw three vigilantes in Walmart.

"Whatever," Roy said, glancing down at his list. "Just don't-"

"Ooh, ooh, Rob, look!" Wally cried, pointing. "The new Nerf swords!"

"Sweet!" Dick yelled, jumping onto Wally's back piggyback-style. The two were gone in a flash of red, yellow, and black.

"Run off," Roy finished, sighing. Shuddering at all the things the two could get into with plastic swords, Roy headed off towards the grocery section of the store.

* * *

><p>As he was grabbing cereal off of the shelves, he heard what sounded strangely like battle cries. He turned to see Dick chasing Wally down the aisle, plastic sword in hand. He was wearing what looked oddly like a brightly colored poncho over his tunic and a feather boa. Wally ran by at superspeed, screaming.<p>

"Hi, Red!" Dick yelled, waving at his friend as he raced by.

Roy faceplamed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Roy had gathered everything on his list and hadn't seen Robin or Kid Flash again. He checked out and set off to scan the aisles for the two heroes.<p>

After about an hour of searching, Roy decided to go out by his car (his "Arrow Car" Dick and Wally called it, was an old Fiesta; he couldn't very well drive the car that he had as Roy Harper).

To his surprise, the two were already at the car, sitting on the roof and sucking on Blowpops.

"Did you two get kicked out again?" Roy asked, loading his bags into the car's trunk.

"Noooo," the younger teens said at the same time. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Roy just rolled his eyes behind his mask. "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

><p>Roy awoke the next morning to the sound of arguing. Wearily, he got up from his bed and made his way into the kitchen area of his apartment, where Dick and Wally were.<p>

"Get rid of it! Quick!" Dick was hissing.

"Get rid of what?" Roy asked, crossing over to the two teens.

Wally spun around and hid something behind his back. "Nothing!"

Roy smacked the back of the younger ginger's head as he grabbed what was in the speedster's hands: a newspaper.

Roy looked down at the front page.

There was a gigantic picture of Robin and Kid Flash. The two were lying in a heap outside of the pharmacy entrance of Walmart, Dick still wearing a feather boa and Wally wearing a straw hat. A Walmart employee was standing in the doorway, an angry expression on his face as he pointed outwards.

The headline read: "ROBIN AND KID FLASH KICKED OUT OF WALMART AGAIN- THREE YEARS LATER."

Roy facepalmed again as his brothers giggled sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all from me!<strong>

**Please review and leave requests!**

**~Zara**


	9. Ooh, Mr Grayson, ooh!

**AN:**

**Has…has anyone else been missing Dick and Wally's bromance so much that it hurts? Like, a lot? **

**Also, I am kind of confused on the meaning of the word bromance cuz some people write in their stories: bromance. And I read it and it turns out to be slash. But according to my iPod's dictionary, bromance means a platonic relationship between two males. Huh…**

**Of late, I had been writing sad and angsty stuff, so I wanted to write some humor stuff. Hope you guys like it, and remember, reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Dick is 16 in this, so Wally is 18 and Roy is 21.**

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Oooh, Mr. Grayson, oooh!<strong>

**Warnings: Dick being sexy. Careful, your brain might exploooodeee**

Roy groaned, slumping down in his seat. He had been sitting in the hot, stuffy classroom for about two hours now, listening to his professor drone on and on and on…

What class was he in right now? Economics? No, psychology…yeah, that was it. Or maybe it was history…hard to tell.

He heard snoring and looked to his left to see one of his classmates snoring unabashedly on his desk. The professor was oblivious.

Roy tugged uncomfortably at the shirt he was wearing. It was a t-shirt, yeah, but it was rather snug. Not that he was fat or anything, because he wasn't. It was just uncomfortable. Dick and Wally had bought it for him.

"_You got a great bod, RoyBoy! Show it off sometimes!"_

Roy snorted as Wally's voice rang in his mind. He wondered what his 'brothers' were up to right now. Both of them were on break.

_Luck jerks, _he thought bitterly, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted. He was running short on sleep; his last few patrols had gone on longer than usual.

Suddenly, he felt his iPhone vibrate in his jean pocket.

With a quick look at his professor, Roy slipped the phone out and tapped in his code, unlocking the device.

_New Message: Wally_

Frowning, Roy opened the message.

_Hey, Roy. Sup?_

Roy typed back, yawning.

_Listening to the old toad's lecture. You?_

After about fifteen seconds, Wally replied.

_Aw, sucks. Me and Dick r your place. Oh, IOU ice cream btw._

Roy stared at the screen for a second. How- what- those two idiots didn't even have the key to his apartment! He fumbled to reply.

_How did you even get in? _

The phone buzzed again.

_Dick picked the lock. Duh. _

Roy snorted. Of course.

_Well, just don't burn the place down. The neighbor's never 4given me, u kno that, rite?_

_Yeah yeah. Hey, how much longer you have?_

Roy glanced at the clock.

_Another hour at least. It's a double-pd._

Wally didn't reply after that. Roy looked at his phone, puzzled. Figuring that the two boys had found something to do, he put his phone back into his pocket and put his head on the desk, relishing the cool feel of the desk below his cheek.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes, there came a knock on the room's door.<p>

The professor stopped talking for the first time and went over to open the door.

Miss Sampson, the secretary of this wing of the college, came in. Her brown hair was disheveled, as if she had been running.

"I'm s-sorry to interrupt, Professor B-Barron," she stuttered. "B-but Mr. G-Grayson is here. He s-said he needs to s-see Roy H-Harper."

The females in the room started to giggle at the mention of Dick's name.

"Very well. Thank you, Miss Sampson. Harper, you are dismissed. I expect you to retrieve notes of the rest of my lecture by next week."

"Of course," Roy muttered, grabbing his bag and bolting, ignoring the looks of jealousy he received from his classmates.

He followed Miss Sampson to the wing's exit. The young woman opened the door that led outside, still blushing.

Roy stepped into the summer air, sighing with relief. Then he saw Dick. Wally too, but mostly, he saw Dick.

The Boy Wonder was wearing a white button-down shirt over an expensive pair of jeans and Polo Ralph Lauren shoes. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off toned arms. The shirt defined his lithe body perfectly, something Miss Sampson was all too aware of. Not to mention that his jeans were really tight…

"Thanks," Dick said, flashing a dazzling grin at the flustered woman beside Roy. He was leaning on his motorcycle, a shiny, expensive black thing. Wally was seated on his own cycle, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oh, n-no problem!" Miss Sampson said, hands flailing.

Roy held back a snort as Dick moved forward, pearly whites shining in the sun and big blue eyes glittering.

"I didn't catch your first name," he said, looking at the girl from under his dark lashes.

"S-Samantha," the poor girl stuttered.

Dick grinned wider. "Samantha Sampson. I like it."

A snicker escaped Wally as the girl blushed harder.

"I-I- thank you," Samantha said, running a hand over her hair. "Excuse me, I have to- have to- I have to go."

The secretary ran back into the college as Wally slumped forward on his motorcycle, howling with laughter. Roy laughed too, shaking his head.

"Did you have to go all-out on her?" he asked.

Dick gave his big brother a tight hug, Wally joining in as Roy grumbled, fighting to get out of their grasps.

"Shut up, Roy Boy. We could have left you there to die," Dick said, putting on his helmet. He tossed another one to Roy.

Roy caught it, putting it on. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks."

"Nooo problem," Wally said, starting his own motorcycle as Roy got onto Dick's, sitting behind the Boy Wonder. "Besides, we gotta go buy more ice cream!"

As the three rode off, Roy glanced back at the college. He could see Samantha pressing her face against the glass door.

Dick saw too and he smirked, waving his fingers.

The woman seemed to shriek and dashed away.

Wally laughed again as Roy bopped Dick on his helmet.

"Hey! If you got it, flaunt it!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was barely 1,000 words. Whoops. <strong>

**Hoped ya liked it! I have an angsty chapter that is being wrapped up for this series, should be up soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Zara**


	10. The Anniversary

**AN:**

**I was really surprised at how popular my story **_**First Day of April **_**was, even though it's one of my older stories. So, I wrote this! Hope you all enjoy it! **

**I went out with my mom and bought a Batman shirt, a Justice League shirt for my sis, Young Justice Volumes 1-3 on DVD, a Kid Flash figurine (they didn't have Robin *sobs*), a Justice League coloring book :p, and the Dark Knight movies (the ones by Christopher Nolan). Annnd, as if that wasn't enough, I bought a neon blue paint marker which I used to turn my plain black backpack into a Dick Grayson one. :DDDD I wrote Nightwing on it in big letters, drew his bird symbol, and wrote Dick Grayson, Robin, Boy Wonder, whelmed, and aster. Then I wrote Young Justice across the top (it's one of those plain Jansport bags). I was actually pretty proud of it. My mom said it looks professionally made :D I giggle every time I see it.**

**EDIT: this is the angsty piece I mentioned in Boy Wonder's AN...or some other AN...And, yesterday, I bought a Justice League poster! The New 52 one. :)))**

**Enough from me! Enjoy this angsty piece! Also, I made Dick sick to add feels, not just cuz I think he's cuter when he's sick ;)**

**Dick is 13, Wally is 16, and Roy is NOT A CLONE!**

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Anniversary<strong>

**Warnings: none**

"You here yet?"

Roy growled. "Wally, don't you think that you would be _looking _at me if I was there yet?"

"Oh…oh yeah. Well, still, drive faster!"

It was the morning of April first. Wally was sitting on the front porch of his house wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, cell phone in hand. It was before dawn, dark navy meeting a pinkish hue at the horizon, dew glimmering on the grass. He was waiting for Roy to arrive so that the two of them could head over to Wayne Manor.

Every year for the past several years on this day, the two gingers stayed beside their baby brother, trying to keep his mind off of the anniversary of the death of his family. They went out, played video games, and maybe stopped a few robberies as Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Robin.

"Have you heard from him at all lately?" Roy asked now, holding his phone with one hand as he drove with the other.

"No," Wally said, munching on an apple. "I called him a few times yesterday but he never picked up."

Roy hummed, taking a turn. "Look, I'm gonna hang up now or I'll get pulled over. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Sure enough, Roy's beaten up Honda pulled into the driveway of Wally's house about ten minutes later.

Forgetting that they were probably still asleep, Wally shouted a goodbye to his parents as he jumped into Roy's car. The two headed for Gotham, which was about an hour and half away from Central City.

The ride passed in silence, an odd occurrence since Wally was there. But, both of them were still slightly sleepy.

* * *

><p>Rays of sunlight were stretching across the lightening sky as Roy and Wally arrived at Wayne Manor, the gigantic building looking even more beautiful with the sun rising in the background.<p>

The two made their way to the front entrance of the manor; no doubt Alfred would be up by now.

Roy rang the doorbell once, the chime audible behind the cherry oak doors. A few moments later, the double doors were opened, revealing the form of Alfred Pennyworth, dressed as usual in his crisp dark suit.

"Good morning, Masters Roy and Wallace," he said, smiling lightly as he stepped aside to let the two teens in.

"Hey, Alfie," Wally said as he and Roy stepped inside, shutting the doors behind them. "He up yet?"

Alfred sighed. "I'm afraid so. As of yesterday's patrol in the rain," he shook his head disapprovingly, "Master Richard contracted a rather severe case of pneumonia. I doubt the boy slept last night at all. Master Bruce is with him presently."

Roy and Wally exchanged sympathetic looks; no doubt that was why Dick didn't return their calls.

"We'll head up," Roy said.

"Could I interest either of you with breakfast?"

"Nah," Wally said, and both Roy and Alfred looked at him a little strangely. "What?"

Roy snorted. "Nothing. Thanks anyway, Alfred. C'mon, Wally."

The teens climbed the wooden staircase. They walked down the corridor of the manor's second floor, stopping at Dick's room. They could hear coughing coming from the other side of the door and just barely, the sound of crooning.

Wally knocked, waiting until they heard a deep voice ring out.

"Come in."

With a look in the elder ginger's direction, Wally opened the door and he and Roy entered.

Dick's room was spacious, the walls a light gold color. It smelt faintly like lilacs, Dick's favorite air freshener. There were posters lining the wall adjacent from the leather king-sized bed, a flat screen television mounted on the same wall. On one side of the room's window (which had its shades drawn) stood a small bookshelf. On the other side, a desk. The door which led to a walk-in closet was shut. There was a small silver tray that was filled with bottles of medicine sitting on the nightstand. The room was rather dark at the moment.

Leaving the door open, the two teens squinted in the direction of the gigantic bed.

There was a large mound of blankets piled on the bed, hiding the tiny body of one Dick Grayson. Bruce, already in his work clothes, was seated on the edge of the bed, Dick's head in his lap. The boy was coughing, a wet, rattling sort of cough. He shivered and whimpered slightly, burrowing his face into Bruce's torso. The older man soothed his foster son, gently stroking his raven hair.

Bruce looked up as the two boys moved toward their baby brother. He nodded a greeting, hand still stroking Dick's hair.

"Hey," Roy said as Wally sat down on the bed, "how is he?"

"Dr. Thompkins diagnosed him with viral pneumonia," Bruce said, letting Wally take his place and standing up. "He should be back in shape by next week."

Roy nodded, looking at his two younger brothers; Wally was settling onto the bed, holding Dick to his chest and whispering soothingly.

"He hasn't slept at all," Bruce said, looking at the two teens on the bed as well. He sighed quietly, running a hand over his gelled-back hair.

"I have to get going," he muttered. "Call me if you need anything."

Roy nodded again, watching as Bruce went over to Dick and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, murmuring something. Then, after thanking the two redheads, he left.

After the billionaire shut the door, Roy joined his brothers on the bed.

Wally was sitting, shoes off, in the middle of the bed, Dick's body pulled up against his so that the younger's head was on his shoulder. Roy kicked his own tennis shoes off as well, sitting down.

"Scoot over," he said, nudging Wally. The sixteen-year-old did so and Roy settled onto the bed in the same position as Wally. Slowly, he leaned over and put a hand on Dick's head.

"Hey, Dick," he said, his usually rough voice soft, "got yourself sick, huh?"

Dick didn't move his head off of Wally's shoulder. "Yeah," he said, voice tiny. "Forgot to put on my thermal suit." A fit of coughing followed his words.

Roy rubbed a hand through the boy's hair until the coughs stopped. When they did, Dick panted for a moment, trying to control his breath.

Dick was shivering, Roy noticed, and his face was slightly flushed, the pink tinge just noticeable in the dark room.

"Lay down," Wally said, fluffing up a pillow and sliding it under Dick's head. He grabbed another pillow and settled on it, lying on Dick's right.

Dick moved to lie on his side, curling up, and Wally put his arms around him, snuggling the ebony.

Roy held back a snort; the two younger boys often felt a need for physical affection.

Snatching up a third pillow and using it to cushion his elbow as he propped his head in his hand, Roy got comfortable on the bed too, Dick in the middle of the human sandwich.

Dick coughed harshly, his body shaking slightly with the force of the coughs. Wally winced sympathetically, hugging him tighter.

After the fit ended, another shudder ran trough Dick's body and Wally could feel the warm touch of Dick's forehead, pressed against his chest, through his shirt.

Sitting up, Roy grabbed one of the blankets that were on the bed, a maroon one, and tucked it around Dick.

"Thanks," Dick murmured. The other two took quick notice of how exhausted the boy sounded.

"Dick," Wally said softly, running one of his hands through raven locks, "when was the last time you slept?"

Dick didn't reply right away. "Don't tell Bruce," he said after a moment.

"Why?" Wally questioned.

"Haven't- haven't slept for three days," Dick murmured.

"What?" Wally exclaimed. "Why?"

"I- I didn't want to see it," Dick whispered, pressing closer to Wally. "I c-can't see it- not again- not again..."

Dick started to cry silently, a few tears falling from his sapphire eyes.

Wally and Roy had seen Dick cry many times before on this day, but that never made it easier to see. The baby of the group was a cheerful person, giggly and humorous. It was on the anniversary that the teens were reminded how horrible Dick's past was. This was the one day that got to him, which was, of course, understandable.

Now, Roy quickly yet gently plucked Dick from Wally's arms, letting the boy press his face into his chest instead as more tears slid down his cheeks. He put his cheek on Dick's hair as Wally moved closer and traced small circles on Dick's back.

"Dickie," Wally said, still rubbing the boy's back, "you won't get better if you don't rest."

"I know," Dick said shakily, rubbing at his face. "B-but-"

"Sleep, Dickie," Roy interrupted. "We'll be right here, we won't leave you."

"We'll wake you if you have a nightmare, 'kay?" Wally added.

Dick looked like he wanted to argue but the seventy-two hours of no sleep seemed to be taking its toll; the boy's eyes were closing slowly.

"'Kay," he murmured finally, coughing again.

Roy waited until the coughs stopped racking Dick's body to lay the boy down on a pillow, Wally tucking him in.

Dick was asleep in less than a minute, snuggled up to Wally's side. The boys could hear Dick's breath rattling in his chest.

Wally put his arm around Dick's shoulders as Roy leaned over to the side table and grabbed the TV remote. He turned it on and lowered the volume, flipping through the channels and settling on a rerun of some old action movie.

* * *

><p>Alfred knocked softly on the door about half an hour later, opening the door. He smiled at the sight of his young master cuddled against Wally, finally sleeping.<p>

The butler was carrying a small tray full of warm cookies and glasses of milk. He walked over and silently placed it on nightstand, next to the tray of medicine.

Picking up an ear thermometer, Alfred gently brushed Dick's dark hair back and inserted it into his ear. The device beeped once and Alfred looked at it, tutting.

"101° exactly," he said. Picking up a bottle of pills, Alfred moved it away from the other bottles.

"Have him take two of these when he awakens," he whispered to the redheads, walking to the door.

"Shout if you require anything," Alfred said. "And eat those cookies while they're warm." He left, shutting the door with a soft click.

While Wally wolfed down three cookies quickly, Roy looked at Dick.

The raven-haired child was coughing again, still deeply asleep, and had yet to show signs of a nightmare.

"You ever wonder, Wally," Roy murmured, "how he deals with it?"

"Hm?" Wally said around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies.

Roy rolled his eyes. "How he lives with it- he saw them die, Walls. _Saw _it."

"Yeah. I know," Wally said. "And to tell you the truth- I couldn't ever do what he does every day if- if anything like that ever happened to me."

"He's so tiny," Roy said after a moment, somewhat randomly.

Wally sniggered, looking at Dick too. "I know," he said, gently ruffling the boy's hair. "He's a midget."

* * *

><p>It was almost nine in the morning when the movie that Wally and Roy were watching ended.<p>

Yawning, Roy switched off the TV as Wally rubbed Dick's back, the boy coughing again.

"No nightmares yet, huh?" Wally said.

At that exact same moment, Dick let out a soft moan. He shifted, pressing his face into Wally's torso.

"You had to say something, didn't you?" Roy said, glaring at the speedster.

"Shh!" Wally hissed, making sure not to move Dick. "Maybe it'll pass."

The two watched intently. Dick was tossing and turning, little gasps escaping his lips, disproving Wally's words.

"N-no," the ebony murmured. "I don't wanna see- don't wanna see- Stop it, stop-"

"Dick!" Wally whispered. "Wake up, bro, you're okay-"

Dick let out a scream, his body jerking as if he were being beaten.

"No! No! Don't go! Not- not safe, you'll f-fall! Please, please! NO!"

"Dick!" Wally was shouting by now as Roy shook the acrobat's shoulder. "Wake up, wake up!"

"No, no, you can't die, you can't, you can't! You c-can't leave me!"  
>There were tears seeping from Dick's closed eyes now, staining his cheeks. The boy's fever was doing nothing to help his mind calm down.<p>

Dick let out another shrill scream and Wally flinched.

"Richard John Grayson!" Roy said loudly, shaking Dick again.

Baby blues snapped open as Dick sat upright, lips slightly parted in a silent scream.

He looked around for a moment, registering that he was in his room, that Wally was looking at him fearfully and that Roy had his hand on his shoulder. He let out a shaky breath.

And then he cried. He cried _hard_.

Immediately, Roy was sitting on his left and Wally on his right. They wrapped their arms around their baby brother as he sobbed, shaking with fever and tears.

"Shh, Dickie," Wally said, nuzzling Dick's hair. "We got you! You're fine!"

Dick only sobbed harder, hands clutching Wally's arms. The speedster looked at Roy helplessly.

Roy's heart ached as Dick's cries increased in volume.

"Hell, Dick, come here," he said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, legs hanging over the side of the mattress. Wally gently deposited Dick onto Roy's lap and the acrobat immediately cuddled into the archer's strong chest, curling up.

Wally took Dick's hand and squeezed it soothingly as Roy rocked him back and forth.

"Shh, baby," Roy murmured, talking over Dick's sobs. "We got you, baby, we got you."

Roy held Dick against his chest for at least twenty minutes, which was when his cries slowed down to sniffles and gasps.

"You good, baby?" Roy asked, ceasing his rocking.

"N-no." Dick's voice was so quiet the older teens barely heard it. "It h-hurts, Roy. It h-hurts s-so bad."

"I know, baby...Well, I kind of know," Roy added in a mutter. He might have been an orphan, but he hadn't actually _seen _his parents perish.

Dick gave a watery laugh, rubbing his eyes.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, detaching himself from Roy.

"Sorry?" Wally asked, bemused. "For what?"

"B-being stupid," Dick muttered, coughing and trying to stem his flow of tears. "B-been f-four years, you'd think I-I'd-"

"Hey," Wally said firmly, cupping Dick's cheek with one hand. "Stop talking like that, got it? You have every reason to be sad."

"What he said," Roy said, pulling back and looking Dick in the eye. "We're here for you, Dick."

Dick was quiet for a moment, letting the two's words sink in. Then, his lip trembled a bit and he started crying again. He reached out blindly for Wally.

The speedster took his kid brother from the archer's arms and crushed him against his chest, burying his face into his black hair.

"I m-miss th-them," Dick sobbed out. "I m-miss t-them s-so much."

"I know you do," Wally crooned. He didn't say anything more; he couldn't understand the hurt Dick felt. He had a family, an amazing family, one that he was extremely grateful for. He didn't know what he would do without any of them.

"You know you can talk to us, baby," Roy said, leaning over and stroking Dick's hair. "If you ever want to talk about it."

Dick nodded, face still in Wally's chest. "I kn-know, b-but I d-don't want t-to," he managed.

"It's okay," Wally said quickly, rocking Dick a bit. "You don't have to, Dickie."

Dick nodded again, finally gaining self-control and ceasing his crying.

He sat up, wiping away a few last tears and coughing again. "T-thank you," he whispered, looking at both redheads.

Roy pressed a light kiss on the top of Dick's head. "No problem."

Wally gave him a gentle noogie, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Dick gave a small giggle and Wally grinned. Then, Dick launched himself into a hug, grabbing both of his best friends.

"Oof!" Wally yelped dramatically as Dick wrapped his arms around him and Roy.

"I love you both," Dick whispered. "I love you so, so much…"

"We know," Roy choked, "but if you really love us, will you let us breathe now?"

"Oh!" Dick said, honestly surprised. He loosened his hold. "Sorry!"

Wally sniggered, rubbing his ribs. "Man, for a squirt, you sure got a strong grip."

Dick stuck his tongue out at the speedster, who returned the favor. Roy bopped them both on the head.

"Idiots," he said, smiling nonetheless. He didn't miss when Dick muffled a yawn.

"C'mere," he said, standing up. He picked Dick up and plopped him back at the head of the bed. He opened the bottle of pills that Alfred had set aside and shook two into his palm, picking up a glass of water as well.

"Al said to take two of these when you woke up," he said, handing the medicine and water to Dick.

Dick swallowed the pills as Wally took two more cookies from the tray, munching loudly.

Dick looked apprehensive and Wally turned to look at him. "What?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"I- I'm scared to go back to sleep," Dick whispered, fiddling with one of the blankets.

Wally pursed his lips as Roy sighed.

"I know," Roy said. "But you need to rest."

"Yeah!" Wally said, flopping over to lie next to Dick again. "Or you won't be better in time for the movie night M'gann has planned next Wednesday! And that, dude, would not be '_asterous_'."

Dick smiled lightly, settling onto his pillow as Roy sat down too. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>Bruce managed to check in during his lunch hour. Heck, he could have a four-hour lunch break, being the head of Wayne Corps and all, but the meeting he was attending was actually of importance.<p>

He met his butler on his way upstairs. "Alfred," he greeted, already half way up the staircase. "Anything happen?"

"I heard a disturbance a couple of hours prior to your return," Alfred said, dusting a painting in the foyer. "But, none of them requested my presence, so I assume everything is fine."

Bruce nodded and finished climbing the stairs. He knocked softly on Dick's door and went inside.

Even he couldn't hold back a small smirk at what he saw.

Dick was snuggled, sleeping, between Roy and Wally, a fistful of the latter's shirt in his fist and his head against the former's chest. Roy's arm was dangling over the edge of the bed and Wally was snoring loudly, mouth slack.

Bruce retreated, shutting the door silently.

Roy and Wally were managing to keep the nightmares away for the day again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reaalllyyy weak ending. I got stuck around where Dick took the pills. I just wanted to end it :(<strong>

**According to the back of the Red Arrow toy, Roy is an orphan. Greg said that he wrote the bios on the back of the toys, so it's legit. I don't know how his parents died, though.**

**ROY CALLS DICK 'BABY' AS A TERM OF BROTHERLY ENDEARMENT, OKAY? I thought it was cute :D**

**Same when Dick says 'I love you': they're 'brothers', not 'lovers'.**

**Lol, I rhymed.**

**I'm gonna share a funny story with ya'll before I leave:**

**I was out doing archery in my backyard yesterday. I went inside my garage to put my bow and arrows away and my sister was there (I have 2: one is a toddler and the other is 13). Anyway, my 13-year-old sister was holding a small ball that was attached to a strand of yarn (there's a story behind that, but this note is getting long). It looks just like that weapon that Sportsmaster used in Targets, when he almost smashed Kaldur's face when they were at the treaty-thingy, besides the fact that it's not metal or covered with spikes. So, my sister was twirling it and screaming: "Look! I'm Sportsmaster!" **

**And she smacked herself in the face with it. **

**It doesn't really sound funny typed out, but I **_**died. **_**Yes, I died. This is my ghost typing. Ooooooooo! *dramatic hand movements***

**Okay, that's it from me!**

**Review!**

**~Zara**


	11. Cakes and Sidekicks

**AN:**

**Haven't had any real good ideas for this series, so I took a reviewer's idea. Kuroi tsubasa no tenshi suggested that I have the trio baking a cake, so here it is!**

**This conflicts with my headcannon, because I think that Dick is a great cook/baker because his mother used to cook in front of him and he picked up things. That, and he lives with Alfred. But I wanted this to be funny ;)**

**Also, just came in from a run, so I'm kind of out of it, so sorry for any typos.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Cakes and Sidekicks<strong>

**Warnings: none. And in case anyone is wondering, the cake recipe is real. It's the one I always use ;)**

Dick sat on top of Wayne Manor's kitchen counter, feet kicking against the cabinet every once in a while. The dark haired teen was engrossed in reading a slip of paper, tongue poking out slightly as he took in the words. His fifteen-year-old companion was at the refrigerator, taking out sticks of butter, eggs, and a carton of milk.

They both looked up as they heard the doorbell ring, the chime echoing throughout the mansion.

"That'll be Roy," Dick said, going back to his reading. "Walls, could you-"

Wally was already gone, opening the door to let the eldest of them in. He returned barely a few seconds later.

Roy came into the kitchen after hanging his hoodie up in the foyer.

"Hey," he greeted, ruffling the youngest's hair. "We getting started?"

"Well, yeah, Roy Boy," Wally snorted. "We've only been waiting for you."

It was chilly autumn day, and the older inhabitants of Wayne Manor were out. It was Alfred's birthday, and the three teens had wanted to prepare a birthday cake for the elderly man. Bruce had agreed to keep the butler out of the house for the day.

"You only got here like ten minutes ago," Dick reminded the speedster, swatting his arm as he set the paper he was reading down. "Okay, I think I get what we have to do."

"Great," Roy said, washing his hands at the sink.

"Okayyy…" Dick said, scanning the paper again. "Wally, heat the oven to 375°."

The speedster zoomed over to the oven and turned the knob till the digital numbers read the correct temperature.

"Done!" the speedster sang out, zipping back over to the other two. "Now what?"

"We need to soften one and a half sticks of butter," Dick replied as he extracted the electric mixer from the bottom most cabinet. "Roy, could you measure out one and three fourth cups of sugar?"

"What's the matter, Boy Wonder?" Roy grinned, taking the sugar out of the cabinet near the fridge. "Can't reach it your- ow!"

Roy yelped as a hard object struck him in the back of the head. Turning, he saw that it was a stick of butter.

He scowled as the other two howled with laughter. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I'm surprised you didn't throw an egg."

"You want me to?" Dick questioned, holding the item as Wally stuck the butter in the microwave.

"No," Roy said quickly, pouring sugar into measuring cups. "Can we just continue?"

"Yes, we can," Dick said, "just no more insults to my perfect height."

Roy snorted. "Of course." A sudden yelp sounded and the two turned to the younger redhead.

"It melted!" Wally shrieked, pointing inside the microwave. Dick hurried over and peered into the microwave before facepalming.

"Wally!" he groaned, "you're suppose to put the butter in a _bowl_!"

"Oh. Well, how was I suppose t'know?"

"Common sense?" Roy muttered as Dick took more butter out of the fridge.

Wally heard him, and he stuck out his tongue as Dick wiped the residue of butter from the microwave and put in the new sticks.

"Now then," he said, referring to the list again. "We need two and a half cups of flour."

He picked up the sack of flour that was already out on the counter and made to pour some into the steel measuring cups but a pair of flailing hands suddenly entered his view.

"I wanna do it too!" Wally whined, making grabby motions for the flour.

Roy let out a sigh as the two proceeded to fight over the flour, a squabble that ended with both of them covered in the white powder.

"I'll do it," he interrupted, snatching the sack away from them and measuring out the right amount. "Now what, Boy Baker?"

"Shut up," Dick snapped as he scanned the recipe again. "We need to mix that flour with two and a half teaspoons of baking powder and half a teaspoon of salt."

Roy dumped the flour into a mixing bowl as the microwave beeped, signaling the butter was softened. Wally added the salt as Dick poured the baking soda in.

Wally stirred the dry mixture as Dick retrieved the butter. Roy read the list this time.

"You have to beat the butter on medium speed for half a minute," he informed the acrobat, who deposited the softened butter into the mixer's bowl **(AN: I'm talking about those $400 Kitchen Aid mixers btw, not the hand-held kind)**. The thirteen-year-old proceeded to switch on the device, a soft whirring noise filling the kitchen.

"Oops!" Wally said, and the other two looked around again to see Wally sweeping up a bit of the dry mixture off of the counter. "I dropped a bit." He went on to add more baking powder into the mix.

"How do you know you didn't drop the salt or flour?" Dick asked, eyebrows raised. "You mixed the stuff."

"Can't make much of a difference," Wally said, shaking a bit more baking powder in before setting the container down.

"Right…Well, we need to add the sugar now," Roy said, motioning towards the mixer.

Dick poured the sugar in as Wally came over.

"That's not nearly enough sugar!" the speedster exclaimed. He picked up the bag of sugar and dumped some more into the mixing bowl.

"Wally!" Dick and Roy said at the same time.

"What?"

Dick sighed. "Never mind. We need to let the sugar and butter mix for about two minutes."

"And you need three eggs," Roy reminded him, putting dirty measuring cups into the sink.

"I got 'em!" Wally said, speeding over to the fridge. "Heads up, Roy Boy!"

Roy spun around to see three eggs flying at him. He caught two of them, while the third one proceeded to land (and crack open) on his forehead.

The younger two roared with laughter again as Roy grumbled, wiping off his face. "Why do I put up with you two?" he muttered.

"Because we're adorable," the ebony and redhead said simultaneously, putting their heads together and grinning.

Roy cracked a smile. "Right. Of course."

Dick handsprung to the fridge, taking out the last egg. He cart wheeled back to the mixer, egg safely in hand.

They each cracked in an egg each, and then watched as the yellow yolks blended in with the already pale yellow mixture.

"Vanilla!" Wally said in a sing-song voice, and Dick vaulted over the counter to get to the small brown bottle.

He measured out one and a half teaspoons of the sweet-smelling liquid and then poured it in, glancing at the recipe again.

"Almost done!" Dick said. "Now we need to- do you guys smell that?"

The two gingers sniffed and realized what Dick meant. The air smelt like burnt…metal.

"Wally…" Dick said slowly. "Did you make sure the oven was empty before turning it on?"

"Uhhh…"

Dick facepalmed again as Roy hurried to the oven and opened it, a blast of smoke coming out.

"Nice, Flash Boy," he snorted, taking in the skillets that were sitting in the oven. "Real nice."

"How was I supposed to know?" Wally exclaimed, throwing his hands up as Dick carefully extracted the three pans, now wearing kitchen mitts.

"Common sense," Roy said again, shaking his head as Dick let cool water run over the burning hot pans.

"Anyway, we need one and one fourth cups of milk," Dick said, taking the oven mitts off.

Roy measured out the milk and added it to the mix while Dick consulted the list again.

"Now we just add the dry mixture and let 'em blend!"

"I got it," Wally said, picking up the bowl of dry mix and pouring it in.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just make a boxed cake?"

"No!" the other two shouted immediately.

"Roy, this is _Alfred,_" Dick emphasized. "Would he _ever _make a boxed cake?"

"Nah," Roy admitted. "I get your point."

"And besides," Wally added, turning off the mixer, "we're practically done!"

"We need to grease two eight inch pans," Dick said, tossing an unwrapped stick of butter to Roy as he took out the correct pans.

He straightened up and set the pans on the counter as Roy greased them. Wally poured the batter in.

"That was a piece of cake!" Wally exclaimed as Roy put the filled pans in the oven. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Very creative statement, Walls," he giggled. "Don't forget to set the oven timer. They have to bake for thirty-five minutes."

"That long?" Wally whined. "What do we do until then?"

"Well…we could make frosting," Dick said. "That should be easy enough."

"I doubt it," Roy muttered, setting the oven timer. "What do we need for that?"

"Hmmm…well, I know Alfie likes ganache," Dick said, shuffling through a small red recipe box. "Here it is!"

He smoothed out the recipe. He read aloud.

"We need…eight ounces of chopped bittersweet chocolate, one and one fourth cups of heavy cream, and one tablespoon of light corn syrup."

As he spoke, Wally zoomed to the closet and extracted the two non-perishables while Roy took out the heavy cream.

"Now what?" Wally asked as Dick took out a knife to cut the chocolate up with.

"I'll chop the chocolate while you…" he peered at the recipe again, "pour the cream and corn syrup into a small saucepan."

Wally did so and then turned to Dick again. "Now what?"

"Take out another mixing bowl for the chocolate," Dick instructed, and Roy did so. Dick deposited the chopped chocolate into it and then looked at the recipe again.

"You have to bring the heavy cream and corn syrup to a simmer," he read, "and once that's done, pour it over the chocolate."

After a few minutes, steam was coming from the saucepan, and Wally took it and poured it over the chocolate.

"Stir it until it's all smooth," Dick said, putting the knife in the dishwasher.

Wally did so and then stared dreamily at the chocolaty stuff. "Mmm…"

"Stop," Roy said, slapping Wally's reaching hand away. "You won't leave any for the cake."

"Are those done yet?" Wally asked hopefully, glancing at the oven.

"It's only been like fifteen minutes, dude," Dick snorted, taking something out of the fridge. "And since I knew that you wouldn't be able to keep your mind off the cakes, I bought these…"

He took out a two dozen box of cupcakes. Twenty-four sugary delights sat there, covered in blue frosting.

Wally let out a shriek and then squeezed Dick in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dick said, squirming to get out of Wally's grip. "Now c'mon, we can eat these while we watch the new Mission Impossible movie."

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes into the movie, the trio heard a small exploding noise. Looking warily at each other, they ran to the kitchen.<p>

The oven timer went off just as they entered. It was emitting smoke.

"What happened?" Dick coughed, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Let's see," Roy said, walking over and opening the oven door. He peered inside.

Their "cakes" were what had caused the exploding noises. Due, no doubt, to the extra baking powder Wally had added, the cakes had literally exploded, leaving residue on the top of the oven.

"Well," Dick sighed, "we should have guessed something like this would have happened." They heard the front door open just then.

"Crap!" Dick whispered, looking around. The counters were covered in a mix of flour, baking powder, and sugar. Bits of butter smeared the inside of the microwave, and a haze of smoke hung over the whole kitchen.

The three hurried to clean up the mess, but Alfred and Bruce had already walked in.

"Good heavens…"

The three teens froze, Wally wiping the counter, Roy at the garbage throwing away bits of butter, and Dick trying to wave smoke out of the kitchen with a hand towel.

"Ummm…" the three said sheepishly as one, and at that moment, the smoke alarm started blaring. They looked at the two older males. "Happy…birthday?"

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't like it. It was boring and not that funny…sorry!<strong>

**Leave a review please!**

**Also, ganache is a glaze, not a frosting, in case anyone cares ;)**

**I'm not the only one who gets major Dick Grayson feels when I watch the male Olympic gymnasts, right?**

**Right?**

**Whatevs, I'm gonna go now ;)**

**PS. I MADE A DICK GRAYSON COLLAGE! I PRINTED OUT PICTURES OF DICK AS ROBIN AND NIGHTWING FROM ALL THE CARTOONS AND COMICS AND PASTED EM AND THEN PUT GLAZE OVER IT TO MAKE IT LOOK SHINY AND GOSH, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND I WAS SO PROUD OF IT AND NOW I CAN LOOK AT IT EVERY NIGHT WHEN I GO TO BED…that is all.**

**~Zara**


	12. Happy Birthday, John

**AN:**

**If you read my An in 30-Day Prompts, you'll know that I'm just trying to update everything because I almost certainly will not be updating anything later because of school. So far, I've updated 30-Day Prompts and posted a new story for Traught week (even though it's over).**

**I started this sometime in early August, and I just finished.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zara**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Happy Birthday, John<strong>

**Warnings: sadness and fluff. Big surprise there, huh?**

"_John! John! John, John, John, John, John!"_

_Fourteen-year-old John Grayson grinned as he exited the trailer and saw his nine-year-old cousin running towards him._

"_Hey, squirt!" the teen laughed, reaching down and ruffling that mess of black hair. "What's gotten you so excited this early?"_

_Dick grinned back up at his cousin. "Don't you remember?"_

"_Umm…noooo…"_

_Dick pouted adorably. "You said you'd teach me how to do a triple flip today!"_

"_Oh," John said, frowning. "But Dickie, you already know how-"_

"_On the rings," Dick added, "I don't know how to do one on the rings. And Mamica and Tati are practicing for next week and Uncle Rick is helping Auntie Karla clean up the storage compartment and I already asked all of them before and they said to ask you to help teach me-"_

"_Okay, okay," John laughed, cutting off Dick's babbling. "Let me get something to eat first, yeah?"_

"_I already made something for you!" Dick chirped, grabbing his cousin's hand and pulling him towards his own trailer. He threw open the door and John saw a steaming plate of eggs sitting on the tiny table. "See, your favorite- omelet with scallions and paprika! Well, Mamica helped but I did most of it."_

"_Thanks, squirt," John smiled, pressing a gentle kiss on top of Dick's head. "Well, let's eat so we can get started!"_

* * *

><p>Dick woke with a shuddering gasp, heart pounding a quick tattoo in his chest as he relived events from almost five years ago.<p>

He shut his azure eyes tightly as tears welled up in them, snuggling into his pillow.

He was at Roy's apartment with Wally. Bruce was on a mission again so he was spending the weekend at his brother's. Wally had joined them Friday evening.

It was Saturday now, around nine in the morning, and not just any Saturday.

It was September 21. John Grayson's birthday.

Not John Grayson senior, Dick's father, but his cousin.

It took him a minute to get that he had started crying quietly and that his two favorite redheads had heard.

"Dick?" Wally said sleepily from his spot next to Dick on the floor of Roy's room, fiery hair askew. "You okay, bro?"

Roy was up by now too, sitting up in bed and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Nightmare, kiddo?"

Dick didn't answer, instead trying to control his breathing. Wally had thrown the covers off his body and was sitting next to the group's youngest. He tugged Dick into a hug as the ebony leaned into the speedster's chest, sniffling.

Wally rubbed Dick's hair as Roy slid from his bed to sit in front of his two younger friends. "Nightmare?" he asked again, blue eyes sympathetic and worried.

Wally shrugged over Dick's head and by that time, Dick had halted his tears.

He pulled away from Wally with a quiet "thanks." Wally nodded, ruffling Dick's hair.

Dick took another shuddering breath, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "N-not a nightmare, exactly."

"What, then?" Wally asked, curious.

"I-" Dick swallowed, looking down at the covers. He cleared his throat and then looked back up. He could just make out the other two's faces by the sunlight filtering in through Roy's window through the blinds.

"It's, um…it's J-John's birthday today," he said finally, more tears sliding down his cheeks.

Wally pulled the thirteen-year-old onto his lap and Dick didn't protest. He cried silently again as Roy leaned forward and squeezed his knee softly.

"Your cousin?" he asked, looking downwards to see the acrobat's face. Dick nodded, biting his lip.

He hated it. He hated how his mind seemed to pick out moments that he treasured most from his circus life and replay them on eventful days such as today. It made him miss it all even more.

"H-he would've been eighteen today," Dick whispered, leaning further into Wally's chest. "I…had a dream about when I was n-nine…he was teaching me how to do a triple flip on- on the rings…"

A particularly large tear made its way down the crevasse of his nose and Roy leaned forward to wipe it away with his thumb.

"D'you want to visit?" he asked, heart aching for the baby of the group.

Dick nodded shakily, pulling away from Wally again but keeping a firm hold on the speedster's hand.

Roy nodded in return and stood, knees cracking. He winced, turning to his closet to toss Dick and Wally their overnight bags.

"Getting old or something, Roy?" Wally grinned. His overnight bag hit him smack in the face a second later. "Ow!"

Dick giggled lightly, catching his own bag as Wally rubbed his nose. "Smooth, Flash Boy."

Roy smiled to himself as Wally mock growled at Dick and tackled him. He tickled the hacker mercilessly as Roy yanked a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt out of his closet, along with a fresh pair of boxers.

He turned back to his brothers. Dick's joyful laughter filled the room as Wally continued to tickle his stomach.

"W-Wally! Wally, st-top! STOP!" Dick shrieked, curling up into a ball as Wally cackled over him.

"Let 'im go, Walls," Roy said, walking to the door of his room. "I'm going to go shower. Go change and eat, we'll leave in twenty."

* * *

><p>Roy walked out of his bathroom, running a towel through his damp red hair. He tossed it into the hamper as he headed into the kitchen.<p>

Dick had seemingly finished his breakfast and was now watching with a slightly revolted expression as Wally shoveled down gigantic amounts of cereal for his insatiable stomach.

"Hurry up Walls, let's go," Roy said, slipping into his shoes and grabbing an apple.

Wally finished off his cereal and dumped the bowl into the sink as Dick put on his Converse and pulled on a hoodie over his white t-shirt.

Once Wally had tied his battered sneakers, the three exited the apartment and got into Roy's car.

It was about an hour's drive to Gotham from where Roy lived, and the ride passed mostly in silence. Dick sat in the back, big blue eyes gazing out the window as scenery flashed by. Wally sat beside him, shooting Dick looks when he thought he wasn't looking. Roy glanced back occasionally too, making sure the ebony was alright.

It was almost ten-thirty when they reached the graveyard. Roy pulled the car to a halt in front of the gate. He twisted in his seat to look at the youngest.

"Want us to come with?" he asked, eyes worried.

Dick shrugged halfheartedly. "If you want. I'll be fine."

They all ended up going anyway. The redheads followed Dick as he walked a well-worn path to the corner of the yard. Four beautiful yet simple tombstones stood tall in the crisp autumn sun, and fallen leaves swirled in the air almost magically.

Dick slowed once the headstones were near. He sunk into a sitting position in front of the last of the four granite stones.

_John Grayson_

_Beloved son, cousin, nephew, and athlete_

_May he rest in peace_

"We'll be here," Wally quietly, setting a gentle hand on Dick's shoulder before moving away with Roy to give their brother some privacy.

"Hi, Mamica, Tati," Dick murmured, glancing at the headstones to his left. "Auntie…"

He cleared his throat and turned back to the stone in front of him. "H-hey, Jonh…"

He licked his lips, shifting so that he sat cross-legged. ""S been a while…Been busy, ya know…"

He could almost picture his cousin sitting in front of him, black hair unruly as ever and green eyes gleaming.

_Hey, Dickie. How ya been?_

"Been good, thanks," Dick said quietly, smiling. "Hero gig's going fine. I'm on a team now, I told you about them."

_How they treatin' you, Dickie? They nice?_

"Yeah," Dick said, voice a bit hoarse. "They're great, J-John. There's Kaldur and Conner, they're both nice. And Miss M is really sweet…she reminds me of Mamica. And Artemis is great too…And you know about Wally and Roy…well, Roy's not on the team, but…"

_Roy? That angsty ginger you talk about?_

Dick laughed softly. "Yeah…Roy. He and Wally are both like brothers to me…I…"

He swallowed thickly, the inevitable tears forming in his eyes.

"I…I just…I miss you so much." He started to sob then, looking down at the grass. He reached out and placed a hand on the dark stone, body trembling slightly.

"I m-miss y-you…"

Roy and Wally must have heard his sobs, because the next thing he knew, he was being engulfed by both of their arms.

He pressed his face against Roy's chest, letting the tears out as his body shook and Wally rubbed his thigh.

They sat like that for a while, the wonderful fall breeze blowing and the scent of pine in the air, until Dick's tears slowed to gasps and sniffles.

"You good?" Wally asked, looking down to get a look at Dick's face. The ebony nodded shakily.

"L-let's go," he stuttered- he didn't think he could sit there a moment longer.

"You sure?"

Dick didn't look at Roy as he nodded, wiggling out of his arms and to his feet. "Yeah."

As the other two stood, Dick extracted a card seemingly out of thin air. It was simple and beautifully drawn, covered in the reds and whites of a circus tent. He smiled softly.

"Almost forgot…"

He leaned down and carefully propped the card against the headstone.

He straightened back up and each of his older brothers' placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, John."

* * *

><p><strong>Annddd, done.<strong>

**So, if you've been keeping up with the YJ tag, you'll notice there's a lot of stuff going around about Dick being a dog in the show. The comic artist said we'll learn about Dick's 'many loves' in issue 20, and in an interview, when someone asked about Starfire, Greg said 'Dick is kind of a dog.'**

**Personally, this saddens me. I guess Dickie's kind of a ladies' man in the comics, but I can't picture my baby Robin growing up to be a player. I don't like it.**

**But I have a really stupid thought I want to share just in case it somehow ends up being right:**

**What if Dick/Robin/Nightwing and Artemis had a thing in the time skip? Greg said Wally and Artemis' relationship hit a few bumps. Plus, Greg's face when he said that Dick was a dog-**

**Yeah.**

**Maybe that's just my inner-Traught-loving conscience speaking. Anyway, just wanted to share.**

**REVIEWWWWW.**

**~Zara**


	13. THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE I'M SORRY OK

KJlfjekjf;a hi guys, I'm so sorry this isn't an update! I just wanted to give a little explanation as to why I haven't updated in forever.

I'm sorry to say that I'm not really into YJ anymore. Season two just isn't nearly as appealing to me as season one was. I guess you could say that I've lost the inspiration to write. I've also recently made a tumblr account, and anyone else who has one knows that site's addictive. I post anything I write there too, so if I somehow end up writing something and forget to post it here, look for it on tumblr. My URL is _zaralito**dot**tumblr**dot**com_

That, and I've also become obsessed with a new show, Supernatural. I've been working my way through the 8 seasons. If I do write again, it'll most likely be Supernatural stuff.

I'm also very busy; sophomore year is turning out to be my most difficult one yet. My AP history class is extremely challenging and the exam is in less than two months, and my other advanced classes aren't turning out to be any easier. I would say that I'll write more during summer, but during that time, I have sports, projects for AP, and I most likely will be getting a job.

I greatly apologize to the people who have been waiting for updates for my TBC stories. I promise you that I will try my best to somehow complete them, and if anyone desires to finish them up themselves, please feel free!

Again, I'm really sorry guys, and I apologize for anyone who got annoyed at seeing what they thought was an update, 'cause I know I get annoyed when I see these AN's.

fkaljfd I'm sorrryyyyyy.

~Zara


End file.
